Danny Phantom in PHANTOM FORCE
by Annoymous Abe
Summary: With fame comes hassle. Danny and Sam only want a moment of peace, but Tucker has other plans. As they retreat to only place of peace they discover a secret to the Fenton family. The Guys in White GiW have their own agenda to settle. NOT ABOUT STAR WARS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_July 7, 1947; just outside the town of Roswell, New Mexico._

Report: An experiment weather balloon test ended badly when a negligent soldier fired upon vessel mistaking it for an enemy aircraft. The prototype crashed and vanished deep into the wilderness of the surrounding desert. The offending soldier was charged with the task of recovering the weather balloon with his superior officer for backup. Armed with two flashlights, and a thermos they ventured to find the missing probe…what they found was something much more extraordinary.

***

They wander the desert; Private First Class Rick Spangle and Private Third Class Jasper-

"FENTON, how did you drag me into this mess?" Spangle cried waving his flashlight. "I wasn't even the one who shot down the dang thing? Why do I always end up having to clean up your mess?

"Well, Spongy you are my commanding officer, you should have told me that you were having a test run," he happily responded.

"That's Spangle to you Fenton and I told you a dozens of times. If your one track mind would stay focused for once we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Say, would you like some coffee, it's my own home brew. Just like mom used to make."

SLAP, Spangle slapped his forehead as he ignorantly poured his coffee from his thermos cup. Spangle knew he had once again lost track of the conversation. That is when he spotted a sight of relief in the shinning glow from the remains of a wrecked weather balloon embedded in the sand.

"Finally, we can end this. Fenton, help me get this thing out of the dirt so we can head back to base," he said. He gripped his hands on the balloon and started pulling.

"Can do Spongy," he said helping grab a hold on the device. They pulled with every last bit of strength, but couldn't seem to make it budge. It almost felt like something else was pulling on the device. They persisted, until finally they unearthed the balloon device along with something unexpected.

Fenton noticed it right away; it was an eerie rock shaped like a box with some symbols and glyphs engraved on its surface. Immediately, he dropped the probe right on Spangle's foot as he came over to pick it up off the ground. Spangle scream in pain as Fenton examined the box in his hands.

"Check it out Spongy; it's some sort of weird doodad," he declared.

"Fenton you fool; why do you do this to me!" he cried.

"I've read about these things, it's like an arrow head on it's squared that must mean it's worthy twice as much."

"Will you forget about that stupid rock and help me move this thing! I'm not letting you make me look bad again."

While Spangle got back on task, Fenton began grabbing the box like a puzzle. Finally, he found he could open the box and inside he found a strange black light coming from a mysterious treasure inside. It was round like a globe and as black as the abyss of space. It was hard as steel, but as light as a feather. The black sphere seemed to shine with a powerful glare that seemed to look like a skull face staring right back at Fenton's reflection. As the skull face faded back into the black ball, Fenton smile with amazement as he thought to figure out what it was for.

"Spongy, it looks like found myself a new bowling ball."

"Fenton!" called Spangle.

What neither of them noticed was a great green mist lingering above. The spiraling void in the sky formed a giant eye of a large and powerful specter. Its astral body was large and muscular and although it had no mouth it gave out a thunderous roar.

"FOOLISH MORTALS!" cried the great ghost.

"What the, ah!" screamed Spangle. Immediately he dropped the device and he and Fenton looked straight at the creature before them.

"You have disturbed that which should never be," he said. He pointed his sharp hand talon at Fenton with lightening surrounding the sky.

"Ah, it wasn't me, it was Fenton, Fenton did it, it's was all his fault," Spangle pleaded.

"Defilers; for your insolence you shall suffer a terrible fate!" The ghost roared willing to make good on his word no matter whose fault it was. It summoned energy into its palms and caused the Earth to quake. The weather balloon was blow into smithereens on the first shot; its pieces littered the ground. Fenton and Spangle ran and dodged trying to avoid the creature's wrath. The creature hardly let them get five feet away before it attacked again and again.

"What is that thing?" asked Spangle.

"Whatever it is I don't think it's very friendly," said Fenton.

"What do we do, what do we do," he cried.

Fenton looked at the object in his hand then looked toward the ground where he had dropped his thermos; like lightening an idea struck that would solve there problem to vanquish their foe.

"Hang tight Spongy, I'll be right back," he leaped into action. Quickly he rushed directly toward the ghost as he fanned his fiery fury toward Fenton. He tucked the black orb right in his shoulder as he grabbed the thermos from the ground. Then, using pieces of the scattered weather balloon he managed to make something new while avoid the onslaught. By the time the ghost was ready with the finishing blow, Fenton was ready to set his trap.

"Coffee to go," he said. He sealed the last part, and then opened the lid of the thermos. Like a vacuum it released a torrent of energy that grabbed the ghost and sucked it in with a maelstrom of green light. The energy was so powerful the creature could not escape, only prolong his enviable fate.

"Fools, your suffering has only begun!" he said last. Then the ghost was gone and the lid was shut, the creature was imprisoned inside the old coffee thermos. Jack Fenton stood up with pride at the feat he had just accomplished. Spangle came out of his hiding place and looked over to Fenton with astonishment.

"Is it gone," he asked?

"Yup, everything's alright, but I think you're going to get a talking to for wrecking the balloon," he told his superior.

"How did you do that Fenton?" he asked.

"That's a good question Spongy…I have no idea."

He looked at his hands; one held the thermos and the other held the Black Sphere that he had discovered. There were many questions about what this object was, why the creature emerged, and how Fenton managed to build the device he made? Neither Fenton nor Spangle could come up with an answer.

___

His name is Jasper Fenton, the great grandfather of Danny Phantom.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

_Present day: a few months after the Phantom Planet event._

The sign read; "Welcome to Amity Park, the home of our hero, the ghost boy Danny Phantom." Today was the start of the annual Danny Phantom Park Picnic; it was a hope to be a day of food, fun and of course the young Mayor would reveal a big surprise to the public. The young Mayor Tucker Foley had gathered an assembly by an enormous sheet near a podium. With the help of his mayoral aids, which happened to consist of two former popular classmates Paulina and Star, he got the crowd fired up. A quick twist of his top hat and he was ready to begin.

***

"As Mayor of Amity Park, it's up for me to keep my citizens up to date on the latest and greatest of innovation," said Mayor Tucker. "That is why I'm proud to present the most fantastic display that I can bestow up my fair city. I can think of no better display of this towns pride and heritage then this…"

WOOSH, they pulled off the sheet and reveal a new build in the park. Amity Park was not the proud owner and sponsor of a new-

"-Danny Phantom Gift Store; open Monday thru Saturday 7 to 8, Danny Phantom gift memorabilia copyrighted trade of Fen-Tuck Inc." People were awe at the display of mass produced Danny Phantom merchandise; from the Danny Phantom lunchboxes to the Danny Phantom Dolls and the more popular Danny Phantom Fan-Phone there was never such a display since the hero of the world had triumphed.

"YAH," the crowd cheers! One mayoral aid had a question that she just couldn't shake off her mind.

"Uh, Mayor Foley," asked Star.

"Please, no need to address me by titles, you can just simply call me Mr. Tuck," said the sly Casanova.

"Yeaaaah, Foley do you think it was wise to use taxpayer money on this building?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, no one's a hotter commodity than my friend Danny; we'll get it back with interest. So don't worry, I have a plan that will keep the train on the tracks. Just relax and let me enjoy my spotlight." Tucker loved ever minute of this notoriety. "And now, let's kick this pick up this picnic and get the party started…Oh yeah, go Tucker, go Tuck."

Despite his lame antics, the people still cheered and then went back to there festivities enjoying good games and good times. As the people played, Tucker and his aids watched carefully, handing out smiles, handshakes to meet and greet with the public. However, Star was not the only one with a question on her mind.

"It looks like this picnic was a big success Foley;" said Paulina. "It's a shame you couldn't get that Danny Phantom to make an appearance."

"Don't worry about Danny; I'm sure he's off on some heroic adventure locked in an epic battle to save humanity for the common good."

***

"I don't believe it!" asked Danny.

"Neither can I, we must be dreaming Danny," said Sam.

"This isn't a dream…we finally found a nice quite spot," said Danny. It was on the outskirts of Lake Eerie, a place where Danny had only came once for its father. Yet, it was quite enough from what awaited him back home. Samantha Manson had been dating the young Danny Fenton for some time, but it always seems to end up in complications. So, today they decided to take some time and reconcile sitting on a blanket and having there own personal picnic by the lakeside. They sat down together, opened a basket, and got a couple of sandwiches to munch on.

"I mean don't get me wrong, it's cool having a half ghost boyfriend with all these super powers but since the secret got out we can't get a moments peace," said Sam.

"I know, I'm looking forward to getting back to town and being stormed by crazed fans," he sarcastically stated.

"I'm sure you'll weather, but I'd make an account of all your limbs first," she smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he smiled back. "Serious, I'm sorry we haven't had much time together Sam, but ever since I saved the world it seems I can go five seconds without something..." The Earth began to rumble and lake began to seizure. Something big was coming and it was coming right toward them.

"Why did you-"

"Don't say it."

SPLASH, from out of the lake there emerged a horrible creature. It had tentacles that reached up from the murky waters with a torrent of fear and dread. It was a giant squid beast with a large nautilus shell that glowed with the gruesome green light and it let out a screech from its awesome beak that shook the trees down to their roots.

"Man, I thought my dad got rid of the lake monster," he whined.

"I guess he had a brother," said Sam.

ROAR, the lake monster swung his tentacles toward the two and they quickly avoided. Sam was alright, but Danny was furious for thing ruining his date. He had no other choice, so with a strong sigh he looked toward his opponent and gave out a call.

"Sorry Sam, but I'm…GOING GHOST!"

Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom! With his ghost powers at his disposal he battled the giant squid. Ghost blasting had little affected, it only made the Squid angry. His shield protected him, but it hardly matter from the sheer mass of the beast. It would be a waste to use a high level attack, but he needed to find a way to finish him off. Luckily, there was Sam to help him.

Sam reached inside the picnic basket and pulled out a special new invention. It was a metallic frame that fit over his hand where a green circle would be placed on his palm. She called out to Danny and he saw Sam waving the object; he was happy to see it and her. She threw the device into the air Danny barely managed to catch it with the Squid tentacles constantly barraging. Danny slipped it over his right hand and made a fist. Although the squid didn't notice it, the fight was already over.

Danny concentrated his energy into palm and generated a wave of green light. The auras of that light engulfed the Giant Squid and lifted him up from the ocean leaving him dangling in the air with Danny. While he was invincible in the sea, Danny had the advantage in the air. With the Squid in his hand it was simply a matter of tossing him on dry land. The squid took a dirt nab in the rocks on the lakeshore. It shell was cracked as it fell unconscious and Danny stood over the squid victorious. He took off the glove as Sam stepped beside him impressed.

"That's a lot of calamari," said Sam.

"It looks like the Fenton Kinetic Amplifier works like a charm," he said.

"I kind of expected we'd run into trouble so I came prepared," she smiled.

"That was smart of you," he smiled back at her.

"Well someone has look out for you hero," she smiled.

"So, Sam, how about that picnic," he asked.

"Well you kind of made a mess of the place," she pointed out. The collateral damage done to the lake was extensive, but for once it wasn't Danny who caused it.

"Oh, then, does that mean that?"

"Nah, I think it's an improvement," she smiled. "So, since you technically save the day, I guess you deserve some sort of reward."

"Reward…oh, I get it." Danny stared at Sam with those love struck green eyes that mirrored Sam's image back at her. They held each other and were about to finish a kiss that they had not gotten in so long, but there lips never touched.

Tires screeched as rubber wheels burned and before they knew it there was something with them just over the horizon. It started as one van, but it quickly multiplied into several. A helicopter hovered overhead when lights and cameras emerged from all around. It was there worse fears come to pass, the beast that had followed them all the way from Amity Park…The Press.

"Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, can I have a word," they called all at once and in every direction. Danny tried to protect Sam, but the flashes were too much to handle.

"Here is our hero, the one and only Danny Phantom," said an attractive female newscasters rising above the flock. "Hi, I'm Harriet Chin and I'm here today with Danny Phantom who has just seemed to vanquish a giant Lake Monster single handedly. Tell me Danny, how does that make you feel?" She shoved the microphone in his face like all the rest.

"Uh, well, actually Sam helped me."

"Yes, I'm sure she's a nice sidekick." She had shrugged her off, but to Sam's discontent. "So tell me, are their any truths to the rumor that you'll be appearing in a TV movie?"

"Uh…"

"How do you respond to the government's new Ghost Security Bill?" asked another reporter butting in. "Will there be any restitutions to your department of Fenton Works?"

"I don't…"

"How about the recent lobbyists for People for Ethnical Treatment of Spectral-apparitions?" asked a third. "You know ghosts were people too."

"Mr. Phantom, Mr. Phantom!" they called and it was enough to make a person want to disappear. Then Danny remembered, he could disappear and so he and Sam made a hasty retreat.

"He's gone," they cried.

"He's got to be here somewhere, everyone search high and low," commanded Chin. They checked under ever rock, behind ever tree, and they even checked under the squid, but they found no trace of Danny or Samantha. Had they looked on the other side of the lake they might have noticed them rematerializing on the shores. After turning back to his human Form Danny Fenton let Sam go and apologized.

"I'm sorry about all this Sam," said Danny.

"Hey, it's no big, it's all part of your job I guess," she turned her head. Inside she knew this was more than just a little problem for both of them. "I mean the paparazzi are a pain, but at least it keeps things exciting."

"As if our life wasn't exciting enough; I wonder how they found us all the way out here."

Sam knew how. "There's only one way and one name that comes to mind."

___

In case you are wondering why some characters seem to have day jobs when they should still be in school then there is a little explaination about that in future chapter. The explaination is a little lame, but I thought it would be funny at a time.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

At the mayor's mansion, there was tons of technology that would make any nerd jealous. The house staff was comprised of attractive young girls that catered to the mayor's every whim despite the fact that half of them couldn't stand him. The mayor had a private security team comprise of two friends from school. They stood outside his door wearing black suits and sunglasses and they played with there walkie-talkies sending messages to each other.

"Hey Dash, over," talked the first guard.

"Yes Kwan, over," talked the second.

"Why are we standing around here, over?"

"We're standing because the Mayor told us to keep an eye on the door; over."

"Well you think maybe we could watch the door from the kitchen and maybe make a sandwich?"

"…Kwan you're a genius?"

"I am?"

"Not really, but for once you had a good idea; to the kitchen…over."

As they walked away from the door, they didn't notice a couple of shadows moving closer toward the door. As they talked on there way to the kitchen they didn't notice those shadows moving toward the door.

"You think the Mayor would mind if I used his personal sandwich meat?" asked Kwan.

"Yeah, we can always just say that Paulina ate it, ha-ha-ha," Dash laughed.

***

In the office hanged a personal portrait of himself being worshiped by all of Amity Park. Below he sat in the tallest chair complete with surround sound and game controllers. He held a wireless headset around his ear while he worked on the controllers playing with his big screen. Now, he was answering phone call.

"Yes, this is Mayor Tucker Foley…Oh, hi Hari, how did it go with Danny?"

Immediately there was a loud complaining noise that shook the headset. It was so intense that he had to drops his controllers to take the headset away from his ear, until the noise settled down. He tried his best to get things under control.

"What, they disappeared? Well, I don't know were they could be, but if you give me a minute then I could, uh-"

"Ahem." Tucker turned his head to see Sam and Danny staring back at him in an awkward moment of conversation.

"I'll, uh, get back to you on that." He tossed off the head set and smiled with his hands stretched out in friendship. "Danny, Sam, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Danny stared directly into his eyes.

"Tucker, do you happen to know how the media followed us all the way out to Lake Eerie?" he asked. He was obviously nervous to respond.

"Uh, yeah, about that," he explained. "I might have had the tiniest little surveillance follow you and Sam."

"You had us followed!" Samantha slammed her hands on his desk.

"Did you hire a detective?" asked Danny.

"Oh, that is so last century…I used my satellite surveillance."

"You have a satellite?"

"Not only that, but I got the latest in low jack network software." He pointed to the visuals on his big screen TV. "You see thru my network uplink I can track Danny anywhere in the world by way of his Ghost DNA. It's mainly for safety purposes, just in case you guys needed help in a critical situation."

"You call outing us to the press a critical situation?" said Sam.

"I thought it would make a good promotional!"

"Promotional!" Sam's nails were pealing off the wood from his desk. Tucker knew he had to get some help so he pressed his intercom for response.

"Security guys, should you be here by now?"

***

In the kitchen, Kwan and Dash were enjoying a snack with the walkie-talkies turned off.

"Dude, do you think we should have kept those on?" said Kwan.

"Eh, what could happen?" said Dash. So he took a bite of his sandwich.

***

Back in Tucker's office, things were getting intense. Even if Danny helped Tucker, he wouldn't dare face the wrath of Sam. So he simply watched as she stared him down with eyes of blinding fury. Tucker knew he was toast, but he there was one card left to play.

"Look I know you want to pound me to pulp right now, but let me make it up to you for ruining your date. I got a special surprise waiting for us at Fenton Works."

"Something tells me we don't want to see it," said Sam.

"No really, you won't be sorry. It'll be great; you'll thank me for it. You'll see, just give me a chance to explain."

They knew that something fish was in the works, but since Tucker was their friend they had to give him at least one chance to redeem himself. Although they were pretty sure that they were going to regret it.

***

Tucker led Sam and Danny to Fenton Works, but there was something different about it.

"Tuck, why is there a sheet covering my house?" It was a very large white sheet.

"It's good for suspense…Now; behold the new and improved face of Fenton Works!"

With a press of a button the sheet fell and every corner and bric-a-brac was reveal. It glowed like a shining new palace, but Sam would later exclaim.

"It looks exactly the same."

"Really?" he asked. Tucker pressed a second button and this sidewalk began to open with a strange eerie green light. From out of the light there came frame upon frame of metallic wiring. It connected and formed around every corner of the Fenton Works building until it reshaped it into a sleeker more technologically upgraded version of its former self. The light reflected a silver glimmer and flying saucer turned into a glow dome. In less than a few seconds the building no longer resembled itself. Danny and Sam were dumbfounded and Tucker smiled as he revealed… "Behold the new home base of operations for-"

A new sign popped up from the side of the building now named. "FEN-TUCK INC."

"What did you do to my home," asked Danny in shock.

"I did my part, but the real genius behind this goes to my new partners."

A vehicle rocketed by, part tank and part van. It stopped right in front of Danny and Sam and stopped in a cloud that it created from the road. It was just as shimmer as rest of the building and it had the new Fen-Tuck logo, that look just like the old Fenton Logo but with a new cap and the letters T together with an F. Danny recognized the vehicle as the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle/RV complete with the rest of his family inside. The first person to step out was Tucker's new partner and co-founder of the new Fen-Tuck Inc.

"Jazz, Mom, Dad?" called Danny.

"Tuck the new place looks great, you did a great job putting it all together," said Jazz. She was dressed like a business woman and she was cheerfully greeted Tucker.

"You know I spared no experience, I'm sure you'll agree that it's all in good concern."

"Isn't it wonderful Jack?" asked the woman in the blue jumpsuit.

"I do say that is the definitely one new and improved pad!" said a large bulky man.

"What's going on?" Danny it was like he had just had his third heart attack of the day.

"Oh Danny, isn't it great and the best part is it didn't cost me a dime?" said Jack.

"What Danny is trying to ask is, why exactly are you guys doing all this?" asked Sam.

"Well Danny," said Jazz as she came to his side. "We all know that fighting ghosts has become a full-time job, but lately we've been noticing that you might be overexerting yourself."

"So, Tucker had a suggestion that we poll our resources together into one big super ghost smashing sensation and write it off as a community service."

"Eureka, Fen-Tuck Inc. was born!" said Tucker. "Not only does facility state of the art, but it also has the latest luxuries including high def, surround sound. With my city resources and with you and your family's support we stand on the brink of new age paranormal protection at completely unanimous city council consent. Not to mention, the merchandising rights will make us a mint."

"We're going to help sweep up all those renegade ghosties that keep you running ragged and keep Amity Park the safe as a Fenton family fighting force."

"So, what's the catch?" Danny asked. He knew that Tuck would have some kind of angle.

"Oh Danny, I'm only looking out for _you_," he said. "Do you think honestly think I would have some sort of ulterior motive for helping you out with all this?"

"Yes Tucker, yes we do," Sam simply said. Tucker couldn't cover up this one.

"…Well, did I mention," they expected as much. "Since you're going to have some time on your hands I arranged for some important pressing arrangements. First there are the interviews, then the talk shows, then the annual Poltergeist Convention speak panel, and did I mention the opening of the new Theme Park?"

"We're calling it Phantom Phunland," Danny's showed him the miniature scale model and he pointed out the various attractions. "You see I get my own buffet restaurant, Jack's All-You-Can-Eat Meat Madness. It's right next to the Madie Monrail and the Jazz Jazzercising Center."

All this was a little hard to swallow for both Danny and Samantha, but no one seemed to notice the open mouthed expressions on their faces.

"Trust me that when we're done with this, Danny Phantom is going to be bigger than, bigger than, bigger than any big thing that's bigger…"Suddenly, the sound of a dozen vans began to roar down the driveway. It was a welcome interruption for Tucker's improperly prepared closing statement. "Ah, the press has arrived, just in time to get some media coverage before we get down to the 'big' interviews. Just smile and let me do the talking, oh and make sure Sam is in focus. I'm sure the gossip magazines will be dying to meet the heroine behind the hero." He left to greet first wave, but Danny just had to ask Jazz.

"Jazz, you actually encouraged this?" asked Danny.

"In our defense, we were only thinking of your best interests," she said.

"Jazz, the camera crew wants you to make a statement."

"Be right there." Jazz walked off to meet and greet with her folks and Tucker held back the press. As they showed off the new building of Fen-Tuck Inc. Danny and Sam had a moment to think about everything that was going on. They were faced with a critical decision and had only moments to decide what to do. Of course given the circumstances there was only one thing they had in mind.

"So…bail?" asked Danny.

"Bail," agreed Samantha.

"You can find out more at the official Fen-Tuck website," he finished his conversation. "Now, as I promised here is your hero, the one and only Danny…Danny?"

Not surprising, he had disappeared along with Sam and everyone looked at Tucker for answers. Tucker was nervous, but quickly grabbed his composure for a response.

"Well, I guess he must have had some other pressing engagement. You know Danny, always saving the world one ghost at a time." He nervously smiled, but he knew he needed to escape the focus on him fast and he knew just the scapegoat. "Say Jack, is there anything you'd like to tell the camera?"

"Why yes Tucker there is something I'd like to say," and everyone paid attention. "You know hunting ghosts can be a full time job and sometimes you need a way to just kick back and enjoy the good times. That's why no family should be without…" He held out a small package of action figures and he called it. "The Fenton Family Fun Play Set, now available with glow in the dark Danny Phantom figurine."


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

The Manson house was quite and pleasant. Sam's parents had been volunteers at the Danny Phantom Park Picnic so the house was empty. Danny and Sam just walked right through the front door and into the living room where they sat down on the couch with a heap of exhaustion.

"So, how long do you think before Tucker finds out we're hiding at your house Sam," asked Danny.

"The house has ghost shielding that should protect you from Tucker's surveillance, but it won't be long before he realizes this is one of the only places you can go without getting mobbed," she sighed.

"When did you get ghost shielding install?"

"My parents did, right around the time they found out with the rest of the world that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom."

"Did they think that my enemies would try to kidnap you or something?"

"I think they were more worried about you may try sneaking into my room at night."

"Uh, yeah, I guess they would think that," he tried to avoid the awkward subject. "Well we're here now, may as well make the best of it." He looked at Sam hoping to finish that kiss they had started at Lake Eerie, but Sam had a sad look in her eye that made Danny worry. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Is this going to be our life Danny?" she asked. "I mean it was cool when we kept this small, but now things seem to be blown out of proportion."

"If you're worried about Tucker, I can talk to him and ask to turn the media down a bit."

"We both know that Tucker won't give up that easily. The whole world wants Danny Phantom and I can't even hang onto him for five minutes without some sort of interruption."

"BOO, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the infamous ghosted arrived. He phased through the wall despite the fact that it was so suppose to be ghost shielded. His attempt at making spooky noises and gestures, Danny and Sam were more annoyed than frightened especially for Sam.

"Oh for the love of, will you GET OUT!" she pointed with a furious finger. The Box Ghost was severely intimidated.

"Uh, sorry, my mistake," he meekly vanished again.

"So much for ghost shielding, I'd get your money back."

"Which means Tucker and his camera cronies will be here any minute," she said. With excruciating anger she called out through the whole house until it shook. "Isn't there anywhere we can get a moments peace!"

"Gee Sam, I didn't know it meant that much to you. I didn't want to bring this up, but there might be one place left to try."

"Where?" she screamed! "Lake Eerie was our last hope. There isn't anywhere on Earth were nobody doesn't know Danny Phantom."

"There is one but…you may not like what I'm about to suggest.

Sam listened eagerly as Danny told her of this alternate solution.

***

In the deepest part of the Nevada Desert where nearly no one ever stopped except as they were speeding by at breakneck pace, there was a single two story house right next to the road with a white picket fence. It was the only homely sight in a barren desert of death, but it was a welcome scene for Danny and Sam.

They arrived by a taxi cab who dropped them off and quickly speed off on the road. Carrying two bags they walked toward to the door and knocked. A large man opened the door. He was bulky and had gray hair with glasses, but he was definitely a familiar face to Danny. Sam was surprised to see the resemblance, especially when he spoke.

"Well sakes alive, Danny boy it's great to see you," he said. He hugged him with a hardy grip that would have made a bear ache. Luckily Danny was used to this type of treatment when it came to-

"Hey Grandpa Newton," he struggled to say. "It's nice to see you too."

"I was surprised you wanted to spend time with your old grandpa seeing as how I haven't seen you since your knee high to a cactus sprout. Yet, when you sent a letter saying you wanted to stay awhile how could I reject. So come on in, no sense standing around gathering dust, why don't you and little girlfriend come inside and I'll get you a nice beverage." He left the door open as he let Danny go and went back inside the house.

"So, our plan is to hide out at your grandfathers…" it's just as Danny suspected with Sam's limited enthusiasm.

"I hesitated for a reason," he explained as they walked inside. "Grandpa Newton is a very…private. He doesn't believe in television, radios, telephones and even the newspaper."

"I take it he has communication issues."

"Anyway, let's just try to make the best of it. Let's just hope that he doesn't ask too many questions as to why we're staying here or else no place will be safe again."

"On the bright side, this place is kind of cozy. Since we're pretty much isolated from the rest of the world we should finally have some peace."

"Oh no," Danny slapped his head in regret of not noticing this fact before. "I forgot what about Tucker's surveillance? Grandpa doesn't have ghost shielding."

"Don't worry Danny; I've already taken care of it."

***

Back at Amity Park, the mayor's mansion was in frenzy. The cabinet of Tucker Foley, comprised mostly of good look girls now serving his every whim, was gathered together trying to figure out how to calm the mounting calls about missed deadlines for interviews with the famous Danny Phantom. Tucker was at his computer trying desperately to log into his network of surveillance using every trick he knew, to little success.

"Mr. Tucker, the Danny Phan-club is on line 5 and they're threatening to storm city hall unless Danny Phantoms makes a promised appearance," said one girl.

"Mr. Tucker, the Press is on line 2, they want to know why Danny Phantom isn't making any of his interviews," said another.

"Uh, someone named Mr. Lancer is calling, something about suspending teachers to make way for your new online learning program," said a third.

"Will it never end!" cried Tucker in frustration. "None of my passwords are working, the masses are tearing me apart, and Danny picks now to disappear with Sam? And who is responsible for locking out my surveillance?"

He heard whistling from behind his chair. There stood Paulina peacefully filing her nails as Tucker stared with his suspecting gaze. Paulina shrugged his suspicions off with her response.

"Foley, can't I file in peace without being suspected of sabotage?"

"Quite standing around Paulina, we're in the middle of a crisis here; somebody, call tech support!"

As Tucker and the rest of the staff tried to sort through all the mess of the problems that kept mounting, Paulina quietly left the room. Passed the two guards, Kwan and Dash, who let her out into the hallways of the mansion Paulina, put down her fingernail filer. She looked both ways making sure she was alone in the empty hall and then reached into coat to put away the file. What she pulled out next was a secret picture that she cherished more than anything. It was Danny Phantom standing tall next to Paulina in a hugging embrace. Paulina was in the moment, but to Danny this was rather awkward since he took the picture with Sam holding the camera. There was blushing, but it was the only way they could convince Paulina to successfully disable the computers.

"Danny Phantom, you will always hold a place in my heart," she said to the photograph. She kissed the picture and then rolled it in her hand with a cheer. "I'm going to be the envy of the Danny Phan-club for sure! They might even make me president."

***

Back at the Grandpa Newton's house, Danny and Sam sat down in the living room on a comfy seat made for two. Surrounded by pictures of family and friends they were given a beverage by Grandpa Newton who sat in the largest lounger. Grandpa guzzled his drink while Danny and Sam were wondering what exactly was in there cups. With a sigh or relief Grandpa finished his drink and set it on the table.

"Yup, things have been rather quite with your Grandma Ester out on safari in the Forbidden Jungles," said Grandpa. "I tell ya, that woman won't be satisfied until she's gotten herself completely lost one day."

"Why is she on safari all the way out there?"

"I don't know; something about searching for dinosaurs or something like that," he said. "Honestly, it's no wonder why my son has such a vivid imagination tracking down ghosts and such nonsense."

"Ghosts, nonsense?" the words didn't seem to fit in the same sentence for this family.

"It's no wonder Jackie boy turned out the way chasing imaginary things that aren't real. Then he had to go to college and make an entire study off it. I always wanted him to grow up and the join the family business. Vacuum Cleaners, now that's a real profession! He could have been the best vacuum cleaner salesman in the world. Better than me and maybe even better than his grandfather Jasper Fenton. Now my father was the best salesman in any part of the world. He traveled to distant lands and sold more vacuums than ten salesman-"

As Grandpa Newton continued to ramble, Sam turned to Danny for a quick question.

"Your grandpa doesn't believe in ghosts?"

"Nope, not even in the least."

"You're a family ghost hunters and your grandpa's the skeptic?"

"It's not so much skepticism as it stubbornness, you should have seen him when he came to visit for Thanksgiving."

"-he won the employee of the month award for 10 years running," continued Grandpa Newton. "I just thought Jackie boy would have be more like him instead chasing campfire tales."

"So Grandpa Newton, you really don't believe in ghosts?" she asked.

"Nothing but a bunch of hoo-ha," Grandpa said. "There isn't anything that I've seen that can't be explained by a rational explanation."

"Didn't Danny's dad write to you about all the stuff at Amity Park?"

"It's nothing, but a tourist trap. You should have seen it at Thanksgiving; I could see the strings on the costumes."

"What about the whole world turning transparent? How does logic fit there?"

"Swamp gas," was what he said.

"Swamp ga-ah, that doesn't even make sense."

"Wow Sam, you don't have to get so worked up about this," cautioned Danny.

"What about Danny, I mean he's-"

"SAM!" he called.

CRASH, a large animal broke through the front door. It looked like a giant rabbit with the antlers of deer, but it stood tall like a bear. It was tall enough to reach the ceiling and it had an eerie green glow with red eyes that shot right thru the room. Danny and Sam dropped there beverages as they sighted the terrible beast. They knew what it was, definitely a ghost. Grandpa Newton had a different theory.

"Pesky varmints, they're always breaking into the house!"


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

"Stand backs kids I know just how to handle this," said Grandpa Newton. "I'll go get the vacuum cleaner!"

Grandpa left the room in a flash leaving Sam and Danny alone with the monster in the living room.

"Danny, that's a ghost," said Sam.

"I know, but how did it get here?" asked Danny.

"Shouldn't we wait until after you've kicked its butt?"

"Good idea…GOING GHOST!" Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and tackled with the giant rabbit-deer. Although Danny had fought many foes in his career, never did he fight such a giant that was so fast such a tight space at this house. Danny had trouble knocking over all the various pictures on the walls, while the ghost shook his horns and shrugged his antics off as a minor annoyance. Danny tried to grab the creature by the horns and the rabbit-deer ran rapid with the fury of a bull. Danny was tossed against the wall and was caught in an avalanche of photographs that fell on top. When he emerged from a pile of family photos he had reverted back to his normal self.

"Danny," cried Sam as she ran to his side.

"Is it just me or are these frames lopsided?" he said holding his head together.

The beast cornered Danny and Sam, but just when all hoped seemed lost.

"Don't worry kids I brought the vacuum!" They saw him holding a very old style vacuum cleaner that looked like it was constructed in the 50s with all of its retro curves and metal construction. At first, they were skeptical as to how this shiny old machine would save them. Grandpa Newton grabbed the head nozzle of the machine with a smile and then flipped the power switch to 'reverse.'

Like a typhoon machine produced amazing gale force winds. It was enough to blow out many small objects out the broken front door. The rabbit-deer ghost tried to hold onto the floor as it became swept in the might gust. Despite its best efforts the creature could not hold itself and it was caught in the whirlwind that lead it out the front door. It was tossed into the air and vanished along with all the excess furniture. The wind turned off, Grandpa Newton blew the smoke off the nozzle, and then sheathed it back into the body of the vacuum.

"Now that's what I call the old Jasper-Vac special," he said.

"I…don't, believe it," said Sam.

"Nothing chases those desert varmints off better then a taste of the Jasper-Vacc," he put it back into a close closet. "My dad always had a way of dealing with those pests."

"Pests?" asked Sam. "That was a ghost; you can't tell me you didn't notice that?"

"Girl, I think you've been watching too much television, it's a good thing we don't have one here. Varmints like that come around her all the time ever since I was little."

"Grandpa, you've done this before?" Danny had never noticed this before.

"I've ran them out so many times I'm surprised they still show up. Those varmints come every once and a while, probably after my meat, but every time I run them out with the old Jasper-Vac. It's just like dad used to do."

"Danny, this goes way beyond denial." She whispered to him.

"Yeah Sam, but maybe we should talk about this else for a minute." He grabbed her by the arm to escort her upstairs. "Grandpa, we'll be right back!"

"Sure thing Danny boy," he saluted. "I'm just going to tidy up a bit and then get dinner ready. Tonight we're having my special meatloaf surprise; the surprise is more meat."

***

Danny took Sam up to the attic. It was a dusty and quite place where they could discuss things without his grandfather hearing. Danny opened the hatch and went up the stairs and then carefully closed the ladder.

"I take it we didn't come here to kiss." Her mind was still fixed on current events.

"Look I know this is all pretty weird, but maybe we should just…let it be," he recommended.

"What, but what about the attack, doesn't that deserve some investigation?"

"Didn't want to come here to get away from all this ghost stuff?"

"Yeah, and that plan just blew out the door a minute ago. There's something your grandfather is not telling us about your great-grandfather, are you not just even the least bit curious to find out what?"

"My grandfather isn't hiding anything and even if he was there is no way of knowing what because he would never admit believing in any of this."

"Maybe he would if you'd show him your ghost half…"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"You see, grandpa's pretty much the only person on the planet who doesn't know anything about Danny Phantom. I know it doesn't seem like much, feels about as normal as things get now days. Despite this minor setback, why risk spoiling things?"

"I know I was one who wanted to get away from ghosts, but perhaps it was asking for to much," she sighed. "If you're grandfather can't shed any light on this matter, then maybe we should call your folks." Danny surprising saw Sam bring out a cell-phone from her skirt.

"Sam, you brought a cell-phone."

"Well yeah, I kinda of figured a worse case scenario. I got your family on speed dial…"

"NO!" Danny tossed the phone out of her hands much to Sam's surprise.

"Hey, what's the deal Danny?"

"I don't know about you, but you had the right idea in the first place. All the saving, the interviews, the press coverage, it's just too much all at once. The moment we hit that button they'll be crawling all over this place. So, maybe, just for now, should keep this on the low."

"But Danny…"

"Please Sam…"

She looked into his eyes and saw the same sense of semblance that she wanted in her life. Despite all that had happened, they were willing to do the unthinkable and completely ignore the facts of something sinister mingling in this household. It went against her better judgment to think of such a selfish act, but Danny's conviction seemed sincere.

"Alright fine, we'll ignore it for now," she said with diverted eyes.

"Thanks Sam," he said with smile and a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me find my cell-phone; you know that thing was expensive."

Danny helped Sam search the attics. Despite her limited enthusiasm to leave suspicions on hold. However, fate has a way of conspiring to shed light on revelations never knew existed, behind a bunch of boxes. It was there that Sam found her cell-phone lying on the ground behind those boxes. She was about to call on Danny, when she slipped and fell and knocked over the boxes in front of her.

"Sam!" called Danny. He helped her out of the heap.

"I'm fine Danny, I just tripped on something." Danny looked at her boots to find that there was a large white satchel covered in dust. "It's a bowling ball bag?"

"I guess grandpa had a hobby other than photography." Danny picked up the bag, but there was something not right. "Odd, it hardly weighs anything for a bowling ball."

"Maybe we should take a peek," Sam said. She opened the zipper while Danny held the two straps. What they found inside was a glowing purple light that filled the entire attic space. Sam picked up the bowling ball and held it between them like a crystal ball of dark matter. "Something tells me this isn't used for bowling."

"Uh, perhaps we shouldn't jump to conclusions," he tried to avoid the obvious.

"You know if your look closely you can almost see a face in this thing."

Unbeknownst to them, the object was glimmering with an invisible signal that radiated throughout the room. The sphere reached the cell-phone Sam was holding in the other hand and began to use it as an antenna. In microseconds the phone was possessed by the same invisible light that resonated around the mysterious round globe. With the phone acting with the orb it sent out a signal throughout the desert region. It reached up into the sky and connected with satellites all over the world and one of those satellites was a shining, metallic, and spotless.

***

A long ways from the desert, but not to far, there was a government facility operated by a special team of operatives known as the Guys in White. They had had many encounters with ghost and were known to be persistent as well as cleanly in there operations. They were the few specially trained to handle the often tricky subject of supernatural incidents. Yet, things had been kind of dull since everybody wanted to be saved by Danny Phantom.

The staff was almost a skeleton crew. Just a handful of operatives and one unpaid intern who sat at a council all day monitoring ghosts signals which were few and far between. The young intern had come accustomed to simply sleeping in his large chair next to his computer console. While a magazine was over his eyes he slept. Today he was in for a shock, when the alarm on his console went off.

BEEP! "Huh, Wh-Wha-What?" he called. He got up from his chair and adjusted his sunglasses as he looked at the bright blazing light on his console. Unaccustomed to this situation as he was he tried his best to remember what to do. He switched and turned his way to see what the trouble was, but what he found was more confusing than anything he had ever seen. "This can't be right, it must be some mistake," he questioned. "I know I'll get a second opinion."

He picked up the phone and made a call to his superior officers.

"What is it this time?" asked one voice.

"I swear if this is another snack run-"said a second voice.

"No, no, it's something real this time dudes," he tried to say.

"Mind protocol will you, don't call us 'dude'," said the first.

"Uh, yes sir, sirs, but there's definitely something unexplained going on here it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Were you asleep at the console again," asked the second.

"No seriously, it wasn't a bad dream," said the agent. "It's some sort of funny signal that's all over the monitor, I think maybe you two should get over here right now and-"

At once his two superior officers arrive through the front doors. They both wore white and had no hair but they were like night and day, two forces of the same side. They were once the most decorated officers in the Guys in White, but a series of mishap incidents had demoted from field status. Now they were nothing more than glorified janitors keeping track of this facility and making sure every piece of equipment was intact; that included the intern.

"-Wow, that was quick. Are things that slow?"

"Never mind that now, just show us the signal," said the ebon agent.

"And for your sake I hope it is something," said the ivory agent.

He showed them the monitor of the whole world and strange purple signal that seemed to echo throughout everything.

"I've managed to pinpoint the signal in the middle of Nevada, but it's the middle of nowhere, I mean nothing ever happens there right, right?"

"Do you think it's possible?" he asked his partner.

"Yes, this could be the break we're waiting for," he responded.

"Uh, I might be an intern, but shouldn't we call the Chief on this one?" asked the intern.

"No, we're still on his bad side; perhaps it's best we took a different approach?"

"If we just happen to go over his head we might just get promoted back to fieldwork instead of looking after this place."

"Ah, come on, I tried to make it interesting," said the intern. "Wasn't it my suggestion to make a break room with a large plasma scene TV?"

Completely ignoring this statement, they continued the conversation.

"This requires a more monumental decision."

"You mean…"

"Yes, it's time to use the BIG phone."

They all looked over to sparkling glass lid where there was a white phone as clean as the day it was first polished. It was important enough that they had never touched it, unless extreme circumstances drove their hand. Knowing that this signal could mean everything to them, the decided to take there chances.

"Try not to smudge the dial, you know he hates that," said the intern.


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

In the darkest part of an undisclosed facility there sat a man in a big comfy chair. Obscured by the shadows behind his big desk, he was solemnly seated with his back to a big screen monitor. He moved only once when he heard a mellow sound coming from his desk. He saw his personal phone soothingly calling with a little dim red light peacefully flashing. He pressed the blinking button and turned toward the monitor. After a few moments of statistic is showed two agents and a one intern standing near a phone on a pedestal. Nervous as they wear to call, there was even more tension to see that they were being watched as well.

"You better have a good reason for calling me," he stated.

They listen on the phone and watched a camera from the wall looking at them.

"You know how I hate it when you touch my spotless phone," said the voice.

"Uh, yes sir, very important," said the ebon agent. "We found something that might peak your interest."

"Hey, I'm the one who found it," said the intern.

"It's a signal coming in from Nevada," said the ivory agent. "It's very faint, but complex and it's broadcasting over a 100 miles radius…"

It only took a second before the man leaped out of his chair to look closely at the signal they were reading. It was a shocking surprise that made his facial hair curl.

"It can't be," he said. "After all this time of searching…"

"Sir, do you recognize that signal," asked the bald agent.

"Listen, I'm declaring this incident top secret; classified," he instructed. "Tell no one of what you've seen."

"Sir, what about the chief?" asked the ivory agent.

"Absolutely no one!" he insisted. "I want you two to report to the following transmitted coordinates. I'm assigning you both to a special field assignment, highest priority, and top discretion. If you succeed then it could mean a big promotion, I'll make you my top liaisons."

"Thank you sir," they happily complied. "Thank you very much."

"I'll be sending you some special equipment, good luck gentleman…oh and uh, bring intern Blank along with you."

"Sir?" they wondered why he wanted the intern to tag along.

"It's about time the boy clocked some field time, instead of lazing about reading magazines and making prank calls."

"You saw that, I can explain?" he asked.

"Don't disappoint me boy. Just because you're my nephew, doesn't mean I won't demote you to janitorial labor if you mess this up? Understood?"

"Uh, yes sir, great-uncle-Spang," he said.

"What did I say about calling me that on office ours?"

"Oh, sorry great-uh, great man, great uh, roger that sir."

The man turned his seat around alone ever frustrated with his great-grandson's behavior. Yet, his mind was on other matters that were more important than his antics.

"Finally, what was stolen from me shall be returned and I will finish what I started so many years ago," he said aloud. "It time I cleaned up the mess you made…Jack."

What was stolen from me shall be returned and I will finish what I started many years ago."

"Um, Commander Spangle, are you talking to us…" asked the ebon agent.

"Should we hang up now…" asked the ivory agent.

"Ugh." The commander sighed with a deep regret as he leaned deep into his chair.

Back at Grandpa Newton's house, Danny and Sam sat at the dinner table while Grandpa was serving them dinner for the day. They sat down in front of a slab of hot meatloaf, realizing they had forget to tell Grandpa one important fact. Grandpa sat across the table happy and hardy.

"Alright kids, dig in, get it while it's hot," he said shoveling his meal.

"Uh, Grandpa, I forgot to mention, Sam's a vegetarian."

"Relax Danny boy, there's some veggies in there, I sure you can dig around them."

"Yeah…I think I'll pass," she moved her plate. "Say Grandpa Newton, we came across something weird in your attic."

"Sam, I thought we agree not to talk about it," said Danny. "I'm sure Grandpa has better things to talk about?"

"Nonsense Danny, I haven't had anything to talk about in years other than vacuums and a collection of amateur photographs. So, what's on your mind Sammy girl?"

"Well, we found this weird globe inside a white bag…"

"Oh that, that's my father's old bowling ball. I remember the days he used to take that ball every night when he got back from work. Then one day he just left it up there in the attic and never took it down again. Never quite liked anybody touching that bowling ball, not even his grandson. Why I remember once Jack took it out for to the Bowl-O-Rama and-"BOOM!

The tables and house shook violently for a brief second, just long enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Humph, must be those gophers again," Grandpa shrugged off.

Another tremor struck, this time knocking the food off the table.

"Hey, I was eating that," Grandpa complained.

"Grandpa, I don't think it's gophers out there," said Danny.

They rushed out the door to see what was there. Out back, they turned in awe at what they saw. Three large robotic mechanical suits as bright as the stars in the sky above were walking right for them. They walked on clamp like legs and extendable arms, but inside they could see three guys manning the controls.

"The Guys in White?" asked Danny.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sam.

"Weren't we tracking that signal…" asked the intern.

"Blank, we're on a mission, remember," said the ivory agent.

"Danny Phantom!" said the ebon agent. "I should have known you'd be here! Our department has lost millions because of you."

"Hey, what did I do?" he asked.

"I thought you guys were a waste of money anyway," taunted Sam.

"Say, where did you get those nice suits," asked Grandpa.

"Enough of this," said the ivory agent. "We're hearing on official business, stand assist or we'll have to make you."

"Always the pushovers aren't we?" asked Sam.

"Blank, find the signal, we'll handle things with the ghost boy and friends?"

"What's the world coming to when grown men believe in ghosts?" asked Grandpa.

"Look out!" Danny pushed his grandfather aside as the Guys fired there laser beams. Blank the intern began to roam the fields in search while his veteran officers began the offensive. Thinking fast, Sam led Danny behind a rock where they would have covered a least for a moment.

"So, these guys want to roughhouse," said Grandpa. "Be right back Danny, I'm going to get the Jasper-Vac!"

"Wait Grandpa!" he called. It was too late because Grandpa ran so fast that the lasers couldn't catch him. He ran straight for the back door where he planned to retrieve his trusty vacuum. They were amazed by how fast a man his age could run under the circumstance.

"Forget the old man; it's time we got rid of Danny Phantom for good," said the agent.

As they readied their lasers to full power, Danny and Sam looked out from behind the rock. Anticipating the embeddable onslaught and that fact that their grandfather was now nowhere to be seen, they both knew what to do while barely saying a word.

"Danny?"

"Sam?"

"Let's do this!"

BLAST! They blew up the rock, but the two managed to escape. While Sam jumped and rolled on the ground Danny Phantom took flight in his ghost form. Danny Phantom matched their fire with his own ghost blasts. The Guys in White aimed high in the sky as he floated by with blast after blast and ecto-shields to protect. While Danny distracted the Guys, Sam notice the intern was being lured toward the house by his suit's scanner.

"The signal was definitely coming from this house," he said to his scanner. "I better check the upstairs and see what I can find."

While his back was turned, Sam caught a glimpse of a hatch on his back. Inside was the inner wiring and circuitry of his battle suit and he left it wide open. Sam didn't know why, but for some reason she had a plan that he would never suspect.

"Alright, now I how do I turn on the jet pack." Before he could figure it out Sam was ran toward him and jumped on the back of his suit. Though the machine weighed more than her, the inexperience pilot was caught by surprise. He toggled his handles and tossed and turned trying to shake whoever had caught him.

"Hey," he saw Sam in the corner of his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This!" Sam punched open the panel, quite easily, and grabbed a handful of wires inside the suit. She yanked them back as his machine went haywire.

"Hey, don't mess with those!" While he struggled to get her off his back, Sam began to rewire the system in ways that surprised the young agent. It wasn't apparent what happened, until it was too late. "What? You're overriding my systems, how are you doing that?"

"I wish I knew, but I'm just glad I know how." She pulled back the wires like a mighty reins and commanded every action of the powerful suit. She hand complete control over the interns power-suit and she knew just what to do with it.

Danny and the Guys in White ready for there finishing move. Danny was ready as the Guys shelved out every weapon they had onboard. When things got heat, Danny received help from an unexpected source.

"Hey White Suits," called Sam. They quickly turned there heads to see what she was holding. "How about a little of your own fire?"

"BLANK!" they called! She released a powerful blast from his twin energy cannons. It was powerful enough to knock them both down on their backs. All Blank had to say was.

"She made me do it!" Danny floated toward them curious as to this development.

"Wow Sam, I thought Tucker was the tech guy, how did you manage," said Danny.

"I guess I just crossed the right wires, but wins a win in my book?" said Sam.

"Hey, are you going to let go of me soon?" asked Blank.

What no one suspected was that Grandpa Newton had just retrieve the Jasper-Vac from its hiding place. He stormed out the door unaware that the danger had passed. With his hand on the nozzle and his eyes closed he set the vacuum to reverse.

"Alright hooligans, prepare to taste the wind!" He pointed it at Blank, right in front of Danny and Sam. They were shocked that he didn't even see what was right in front of him.

"Wait, Grandpa," but it was too late. Grandpa Newton let loose full blast from his vacuum. It was enough to blow Danny away and knock Sam off of Blank's back. As the young intern fell over, with his weapons still armed he triggered a chain reaction. A volley of missiles flew out into the air, and then came landing back to Earth right on top of the Fenton's home.

The roof was literally blown off. Heirlooms and scattered debris began to spread around the desert floor. Grandpa Newton was in awe at what he just saw when opened his eyes. The roof was in shambles and while he spotted the damage he didn't notice one antique was rolling off into the distant. It was a large black sphere and it rolled right by him passed Sam and the now human Danny. The sphere rolled into the hands of the defeated intern

"Huh?" Blank picked up his robotic arm and saw the black sphere there in. His scanner went off like an alarm and he knew that he had found what he was searching for. "Hey Guys, I think I found something!"

"Good work agent Blank," said the ebon agent. They quickly got up to their feet.

"Turn on your jetpacks; we're on emergency e-vac!" said the ivory agent.

"Uh, which button is that again?" he asked.

"The Red One!" they instructed.

"Oh, yeah," he pressed it. Immediately his jets turn on and he took to the sky. The other two took after to make sure he didn't crash on the way there! Before either Danny or Sam could recover, they could only see the three flying off in the distant as quickly as they came. They turned to Grandpa Newton still staring at his house.

"I don't believe it," he stared. "My insurance is never going to cover this!"


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

At the mayor's mansion, things had finally calmed down from the onslaught of press that had been calling since yesterday. After Tucker's mayor aids had finished up and gone home, Tucker sat at his big desk finishing the final calls. He sat back in his chair with his hat slouched over his head, nearly exhausted from the lack of sleep. His last call was from a familiar voice calling about his recent policies on the education in Amity Park.

"Mr. Lancer, I assure you and your teacher's association that there is no danger of online learning courses replacing the traditional school facility," he said. "This is purely an experimental program on a trial basis and there is no chance that any teachers will lose their jobs…until I can get state approval at the next committee meeting." As he slammed the phone on the dial, Tucker swore he could hear a faint cry of anguish as if someone had just witnessed the end of the world. "Okay, now let's get back to business."

Tucker turned his chair to the big screen window still frozen behind the mysterious virus that had infected his network. He watched his screen read error, not even able to get beyond the log in screen. To help in this dilemma he hired man of tremendous experience in security/surveillance.

"So, what's the verdict Mr. Gray?"

It was Damon Gray who had created this surveillance grid, since Tucker commission Axion Labs to work for the city. Mr. Gray was busy rewiring and rerouting every wire which way he could. Yet, the veteran security technician was just as stump as the computer whiz.

"I may have designed the system, but this bug is beating me out of it," said Mr. Gray. "Whoever installed this must have paid top dollar, it's definitely a no access pass."

"Great, so what's the good news?"

"The virus is set on a timer, that means it will eventually uninstall itself," he said.

"Wow, I was joking, but that's great news," he leaped out of his chair. "So how long do we have?"

"From what I can tell…in about 2 weeks," said Mr. Gray.

"2 weeks! But I've already scheduled so much publicity," Tucker flopped down in his chair again. "This would set us back for months if Danny can't make the press conferences, committee meetings, charity events, and those kids at the zoo are going to eat me alive. How will I make Danny Phantom a household name without Danny?"

"Sounds like you need a hand or two," said a voice in the shadows.

Tucker turned around and saw strange curly haired figure standing menacingly at the entrance of his door. She stepped out of shadows and revealed her face behind the long hair. Tucker recognized the daughter of his security technician.

"Valeria?" he was shocked.

"Val, I thought I told you to wait outside for me," said Mr. Gray.

"So, I got bored and wanted to take a tour, the security guards didn't mind," she boasted.

"That it, I'm getting a new staff," said Tucker.

"I can't help with the help, but I can help you find your lost ghost friend."

"Valerie Gray, you promised me no more ghost hunting young lady," scolded her father.

"Now daddy, if the mayor really needs my help then can he at least here me out?" she pleaded like a saint.

"So…what did you have in mind," Tucker asked knowing he'd been burned before.

"I'll be blunt, so as not to overload the busy brain of yours," she said on the corner of his desk to speak. "I just happen to be one of the few competent ghost hunters in Amity Park. I was tracking Danny long before you system was in place and I've had to work with less on many occasions. So what I'm prosing is a partnership; I find Danny and everything's A-OK. I'm sure you can grant me permission in the best of interest of your community as well as your next campaign?"

"Wait, how do you expect to find Danny when all of your ghost hunting gear was destroyed in the meteor incident?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can fix up something, which is if you could give access to some adequate facilities like say…Fen-Tuck Inc?"

"Give 'you' the keys to Fen-Tuck?" he fell back in his chair. "I may be desperate, but I'm not stupid? You've been after Danny for years, how do I know you don't want to finish that job?"

"That's all in the past I assure you," she shrugged it off. "Of course if you want I could always tell the kids that there will be no Danny Phantom as the mayor promised."

"Whoa, now, maybe we can work something out here."

From the corner of her eye she knew her sale was final. Thus, Tucker added another silent partner to his community service program.

***

It didn't' take long for Tucker to arrange a new combat suit for Valerie. It was just like her original suit, but on her shoulder was the new Fen-Tuck logo. Without her mask, she let the hair breeze through the wind as she hovered across her new flying surfboard. She stopped only for a minute to recheck her coordinates on her multipurpose wristwatch. When she saw where she was, she knew she was on the right trail. She turned to her back and called out in the distance.

"We're getting closer, this way," she waved.

Valerie was leading the Specter Speeder closely following her every instruction. Inside, they watched her very carefully making sure that she wasn't leading them down a wild goose chase. The crew consisted of Tucker in the front seat with Jazz at the wheel and Mr. Gray riding in back.

"I can't believe you let a loose canon like Val in on this operation," said Jazz.

"That's my daughter you're talking about," said Mr. Gray.

"Oh, well, you know what I mean, I don't mean. You know," she bashfully withdrew her comment.

"Unfortunately I do and that is why I'm accompanying you on this little expedition," said Mr. Gray.

"You have to admit she's a good tracker," said Tucker. "I don't know why Danny and Sam would be doing all the way out here?"

"I do," said Jazz. "If she's leading us to where I think she is, then it makes perfect sense." She sighed for a second when she realized the truth of there actions. "You know this running away for Danny and Sam has made me think that maybe we went to far?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, merchandising is one thing, but I've seen Danny's schedule and it doesn't look like you've given him any consideration for being himself."

"Hey, you and your parents agree it's all in Danny's best interests."

"Yeah, but maybe should have bothered to tell Danny about this first."

"Gee, I never thought about…"

"Hey Mr. Mayor, you better check out the horizon!" Valerie pointed out.

In the short distance of the horizon they spotted a small glimpse of smoke fuming from the only house within several miles. They saw the signal that there might have been a struggle or perhaps something much wore.

"Oh no, Danny!" cried the Jazz.

"Full speed ahead Jazz," said Tucker. "We have to make sure that Danny's okay…oh, and Sam too."

***

Where once was a plot of land which a house stood proud and true, now there was a house without a roof to hold. The attic had been blown to bits and Danny and Sam had spent the rest of the morning picking up the pieces that remained. They gathered them all in big pile near the house, trying to remember what they found. Yet, something Sam noticed had been running through her mind over and over again.

"Those Guys in White were definitely searching for something, but what could it be?" said Sam.

"Seeing as how there's no way to salvage this day, I guess we'll have to find out sooner or later," Danny finally agreed. "I don't see what those Guys would want with a bunch of memorabilia since before I was born."

"I have an idea about what they were after, but I can't be certain," said Sam. "They left here in a hurry, so either we scared them off or more likely they found what they came for."

"There, that's the last of it," said Grandpa Newton. He through the last knickknack on top of the pile and then wiped the sweat from his brow. "A few things must have scattered farther, but on the bright side it will give me something to do on my weekends."

"I'm sorry about your house Grandpa," apologized Danny.

"Relax Danny boy, it's not like you had something to do with those high tech hooligans." He patted him on the shoulder. "Besides, the important thing is that we're okay and about half my knick knacks survived. On the other hand, it looks like the old homestead is going to need some major repairs. Good thing your grandma isn't coming back for awhile."

"Oh no," said Sam. "It looks like the Guys are back for more."

Sure enough, the saw a glistening imagine the distant that could have been the Guys returning. Everyone expected the worse, ready to fight again if need be. Danny looked a little closer and saw a familiar face speeding fast.

"Val?" Sam and Danny called!

She appeared in a dust storm that blazed across the field. The force turned over the pile of goods and scattered them on the ground again. Grandpa Newton was furious.

"Hey, what's the big deal young lady?" he asked.

"Sorry Pops, but this board doesn't stop on a dime," she said.

"Val, what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"You're not here for trouble, are you?" asked Sam.

"No, I just brought trouble to you." She pointed her thumb backwards as the Specter Speeder was coming in for a landing. The people insider emerged much to Danny's surprise. No one was more enthusiastic for seeing Danny then Tucker he came jumping for joy.

"Danny!" he opened his arms and gave him a big hug! "You're alive and intact." Everyone was deeply surprise especially Danny for this touching, but still rather awkward display of emotion.

"Uh, Tucker, nice to see you too," he struggled to say.

"Okay, that's enough hugging for one lifetime." Sam separated the two with a great push.

"Sorry Danny, I was overcome."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Danny.

"Grandpa Newton," called Jazz.

"Jazzie girl, it's good to see you so grown up." They hugged for a moment like long lost acquaintances. "What brings you all the way out?"

"We came for Danny, but…" Jazz noticed the house right behind Grandpa. She was dumbfounded to find that roof had been blown up. "What happened here?"

"A little problem with some well dressed ruffians, but nothing that can't be rebuilt."

"Danny?" Jazz looked to her brother for answers or perhaps the cause of this.

"This could take a while to explain."

"We'll talk later, but Grandpa what about your house?" she asked.

"Oh, it will be an adjustment, but I don't mind roughing it for a few months out in the desert air," he happily exclaimed.

"I won't here of it," she took his hand. "I know a place where you can hang your hat, until you can fix your house as good as new."

Danny looked at Sam at the mere suggestion, but she knew exactly where this was going.

***

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed facility in the mountains, the 2 agents and 1 intern had arrived with the object in hand. They had parked their mechanical suits at the foot of the largest mountain. While the intern held the prize the two agents were at the lead looking for any sign of life in the area.

"Are you sure this is the right place," asked the ivory agent?

"Positive, these are the right coordinates," said the ebon agent.

"I don't see any sign of great-uncle-Spang," said the intern.

"I've told you many times before to never call me that." They turned their eyes toward the sky as a shadow emerged from the light. Floating down from the sky was a craft that looked like a car sized flying saucer. Riding the center amongst a console of controls was Commander Spangle. He landed right beside them with his a menacing gaze that sent a chill down everyone's spines seeing him live and in person.

"Sir, we didn't expect to see you here…I mean," said the ebon agent.

"Dispense with the formalities, did you complete the mission? Did you find the object?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir Commander Spangle, we found it right for you," said the ivory agent.

"You know it was really me that found it," said the intern.

"And it was really you who fired his guns at us," said the ebon agent.

"I told you, that girl overpowered my systems," he shrugged it off.

"I don't want to here it," shouted Commander Spangle. "Just show me the object, I have to see it, I have to feel it." The old man held out his hand and the intern gave it to his great uncle. He looked into its round shiny exterior shining in the reflection of the moonlight. An eerie smile formed over his ancient face as he held the object with a covetous nature.

"Do you know how long I've waited to find this?" said Commander Spangle. "At long last it is mine again; I finally have…The Phantom Sphere."


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

"It looks like a bowling ball," said the intern.

"That shows how little you know boy," said Commander Spangle.

They rode down a very long elevator which lead deep into the secret mountain compound. Intern Blank, the two agents, and the aged commander rode closely together. They watched as the Commander coveted the mysterious object in the dim lights of such a confined space.

"Begging forgiveness for our ignorance Commander, but I think we're all quite curious as to the significance of this, sphere," said the ebon agent.

"Not that it's any of our business or anything, it's just, uh, curiosity as to how why it's so important," asked the ivory agent.

"This 'sphere' is the beginning of the end," he said. "This is the stone that started it all, the whole operation. The first ghost artifact discovered in a desert by sheer happenstance."

"Happenstance?" he asked never hearing that saying.

"Just listen and learn," advised the ebon agent.

"A former subordinate and I found it, but we didn't understand what found until after we returned to base." What began was a tale that regaled them to time of 1947. "After an immediate inquiry as to why we allowed a sensitive prototype to be destroyed I presented the sphere as crucial evidence, while my subordinate told them exactly what had happened. Needless to say, the brass was spectacle to say the least and we were nearly laughed out of the army. Following a psychiatric evaluation, we returned to the scene of the alleged incident. There was nothing to persuade them of the true, until we dug a little deeper beneath the sand."

It was then that the elevator doors opened and revealed a bright light in a secret bunker. In front of their stunned faces was a monumental sight pieced together with wiring and scaffolds. As the centerpiece amongst a multitude of stacked unlabeled wooden crates, was an even greater astonishment. It was a green circle held by a large stone stand beneath. There was a space at the southeast corner of the circle where a small sphere could fit. The device was ancient, but from first time they spotted it, the 2 veteran officers knew what it was.

"A ghost portal?" they said.

"The eldest in existence, it predates any known civilization," he explained. "When we unearthed it, it was like opening a can of bees. A whole swarm of ghosts escaped from the device and spread beyond the borders of New Mexico, and the whole base was there to see it. It was all the leverage I need to start a special operation, to catch all the ghosts and make sure that the events of Roswell never happened again."

"Wow, and all this time I thought Roswell was for aliens," said the intern.

"Please there's no such as aliens," said Commander Spangle.

"We had a ghost portal all along?" asked the ivory agent.

"Why were we unaware of this?" sternly asked the ebon agent.

"Many of the original records were destroy in an explosion several years back," he said. "It was during that explosion that the portal was rendered inoperable, damaged beyond repair. The only thing that could have restored it I thought was lost, until now. With the Phantom Sphere we can reactive the portal and travel to the Ghost Zone."

"Uh, begging your pardon uncle, Commander, sir, but why?" asked the intern. "I mean, aren't we supposed to keep ghosts of this world not go into it?"

"Sometimes, you have to open the window if you're going to catch the flies," he said as he walked closer toward the great relic. "This is more than just a ghost portal; it is a key to the ultimate power of a lost civilization. Once we're there we'll have exactly what we need to destroy the Ghost Zone from the inside out."

He placed the sphere into the slot of the southeast side of the circle. Then he stepped back as he held his hands high with anticipation. The others watched not knowing what to expect from this rather rash maneuver.

"The end is near, the end of all the ghost and beginning of a new world. Open the gate, and let us march toward victory!"…They stood still for several seconds before they realized that nothing was happening. The portal was still lifeless, and only crickets could be heard.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked the intern?

"Nothing?" the Commander was baffled. "What's going on? That should have worked unless…" A thought struck his head, a very powerful and disturbing thought that filled him with rage. Before anyone knew it, Spangle had grabbed the agent closest to him and pinned him against the wall. Even for an old guy, he had plenty of strength to make the captured agent cringed. "Did you touch it!" he interrogated. "Did you get your filthy hands on my artifact?"

"No sir," the ivory agent pleaded. "None of us did I swear. We wear gloves, remember?"

Seeing the conviction in his eyes he knew he was telling the truth and so he let him go and dusted off his jacket.

"If not you then, someone else," he surmised. "Where did you found the sphere exactly?"

"It was a house in the middle of the desert," said the ebon agent. "We found it in the vicinity of a known enemy, a ghost boy, his girlfriend, and some unidentified individual."

"Ghost boy?" he pondered. "Do you know where I can find this ghost?"

"Well, we kind of destroyed the house," said intern Blank.

"What do you mean we?" asked the ivory agent.

"In any case we know where he lives," said the ebon agent.

"Good, then let's get going," he headed toward the elevator.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"We're going to find this boy and I'm coming along to make sure you don't make anymore mistakes this time," he turned a cold eye toward the sphere once more. "Someone is going to pay, mark my words."

***

At Amity Park, in the newly refurbished Fen-Tuck Inc building there was a commotion. Beneath the grounds in the basement area, which stayed relatively unchanged from the glistening shell that had overtaken the grounds, Maddie and Jack were busy with a new little project. The worked over it as intensely as they would any project trying to figure out every flaw.

"Now I think we should adjust the tables a few more centimeters to the right to allow for more seats at the buffet," said Jack.

"I still say these designs for the rollercoaster are all wrong, I sure we can retrieve my G-forces if we spiral the loop around here and then allow for a complete drop right here," said Maddie.

"Then I'd guessed we'd have to make the bathrooms near the exit," said Jack.

"Mom, Dad, it's me Jazz," called a voice from above.

"Jazz, that was shorter than expected," Jack pressed the button on the wall.

A small screen appeared in the wall where Jazz was seen standing at the front door. She waved happily while her parents greeted her back.

"So glad you made it back alright," said Jack.

"Did you find Danny okay?" asked Maddie.

"Oh yeah, he and Sam are just fine," she explained.

"Sam was missing," asked Jack.

"We're so glad you found them," said Maddie.

"That's not all, we have a guest that's going to be staying for awhile I hope you don't mind," she said.

Jazz moved aside, while on the other side of the screen Jack completely dropped the model he was tuning when he recognized that face. He know at once who it was, he hadn't seen for a so long.

"Dad?" said Jack.

***

The moment he walked out that front door, Jack hugged his old man from the waist like a great bear. He completely ignored the fact that there were 6 others, Sam, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and her father, were all watching this blatant display of emotion.

"Oh daddy, it's been so long since I've seen you," he smiled.

"Son, what did your father teach you about public display of a emotions," he said.

"Right, don't do it," he immediately let go and patted his old man on the shoulder. "It's just been so long since I've seen you dad, I didn't think you'd ever come back after that Thanksgiving incident."

"Circumstances aside, it sure is good to see you boy. I've see you've done some remodeling on this old building too," he noticed.

"You like it?" Jack said with pride. "Well, it's all thanks to a city contract. Yes Fenton Works has come a long way from a simple home business. Why you wouldn't believe how this much chrome coating costs." As he rambled on about the new features to his dad who seemed to show little enthusiasm about all this high tech wizardry, Danny had to ask Sam something.

"You think this means we're off the hook," he said.

"Not on your life," said Maddie. With her arms crossed and her eyes slanted she stared straight at Danny knowing he had done wrong. "I'm glad you're both home, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you left without saying a word. Danny what were you thinking?"

"Well I…"

"Never mind because you're going to be ground mister," she lectured.

"Uh, Ms. Fenton can we talk about this first," asked Tucker. "Wouldn't grounding be a little extreme given certain obligations?"

"Tucker, we'll talk about this later, but right now Danny I want you to go inside in your room and don't even think about going ghost," she said. Then she turned her eyes to Sam knowing that she wasn't done with her lecture. "As for you Ms. Manson, I've called your parents and they'll be here to pick you up. You can say your last goodbyes inside because you two won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"Is this what they call irony?" asked Sam.

"No, worse it's parenting," he said.

"So dad, what do you say I invite you in for a nice cup of father son bonding," he led his father through the door.

"I assume you mean coffee," he reluctantly walked with.

***

In Danny's room Sam sat on his bed pondering the predicament they were in. It was weird being back in his room which remained relatively unchanged despite the exterior makeover. From what Danny saw nothing was different on the inside just with a different paint job.

"So much for spending time together," said Danny.

"Between your mom and Tucker, maybe they'll just cancel each other out," said Sam.

"Wishful thinking, but that's the least of our worries now."

"Does that mean…" she expected.

"Yes…we better figure out what those Guys in White wanted and quite possibly save the world, again," he moaned.

"You make it sound so exciting," she commented.

The door opened and they saw a familiar face and it was.

"Jazz," they said. She looked concerned.

"I think it's time we talked," she said. She sat next to them on the bed and spoke her mind on a disturbing subject. "I didn't want to bring this up in front of everyone, but what exactly happen in that desert?"

"I doubt Grandpa Newton would believe it if we've told him," said Danny.

"It was the Guys in White, they came out of nowhere," said Sam.

"Why would the GIW attack you out of the blue?" she pondered. "It's not like them to attack, unless they had a plan."

"I think they were after something," said Sam.

"What's so important about an attic full of knickknacks and old photos?" said Jazz.

"We asked the same question, but we can't figure that out either," said Danny. "They just appear around dinner time, when we came back from the attic."

"Duh, why didn't I see it before," Sam slammed her four-head.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Don't you get it Danny," she explained. "That weird bowling ball we found, they appeared right after we found it."

"A bowling ball?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, but it was weird and it glowed with a strange aura or something," said Danny. "Did you happen to get a picture of it on your cell-phone?"

"I don't think so, let me check again," she said. She reached on the side of her belt and opened her cell-phone to a purple static screen of sights and sounds. "Wow, I think it's on the fritz."

"Wait, let me see that," said Jazz. She quickly grabbed the device from her hands and looked carefully at the screen. What she had noticed was that it wasn't normal static; it was to clean and to clear. It seemed to echo around the screen in a pattern and when there was a pattern there was a signal; but what did it say?

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, but I can find out."


	9. Part 8

**Part 8**

It was hard sneaking pasted the miniature circus downstairs. Tucker was arguing with Mrs. Fenton about the concept of grounding Danny Phantom, and Mr. Gray was there to support his cause. Although a city budget was one thing Maddie argued that being a parent is just as important and require more attention. Mr. Fenton was entertaining his dad with a grand tour of the upstairs and Newton was less than fascinated but that didn't bother his son who was oblivious to his act. As they argued amongst themselves Jazz led Danny and Sam across the hall without anyone noticing. She led them downstairs to the basement workshop where she was sure to find some equipment needed to gain the answers hidden in this simple cell-phone.

"We got to analyze this signal," said Jazz. "The lab should be more than adequate to…what that?" She saw someone that she had no expected to encounter so soon.

"Valerie," Danny saw her standing.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Jazz.

"As per are arrangement, the mayor decree I have full disclosure of the Fen-Tuck Inc partner. That includes your little mainframe network, which I must admit it very well organized."

"Great! Now you're in on it too?" Danny was shocked to say the least. "Is there anyone in Amity Park who isn't trying to run my life?"

"Cool your jets Danny, I'm not here to sabotage you, I believe you girlfriend already did that for the mayor," she cleverly deduced.

"Hey!" No one knew how she knew it, but wasn't the least she discovered.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice a really big hole in your grandpa's roof," she said. "Please, you don't need to be a genius to know something big is going down. If that's the case then I have three words for you…I want it."

"What? Why?" asked Danny.

"Boredom," she simply said. "Since you've been hogging all the ghost action, this town is dullsville."

"Is that the only reason?" said Sam.

"What's the matter Sam, afraid I'm trying to steal your boyfriend," she said sly. "Don't get me wrong Danny, you're a nice boy but you're also half ghost. Which means that if someone is out to hurt you, then it better be me who does the hurting."

"Gee thanks, I think," said Danny with his eyes turned.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on your Val," said Jazz.

"Now that pleasantries are over, do you mind telling me what it is going on here."

"…Alright, let's get up to date," said Sam.

***

What no one suspected was that dark shadow that continued to cover the sun above. People had been flocking to the recently opened Danny Phantom gift shop buying merchandise by the cart load. T-shirts, gift-cards, accessories, and just about anything that a logo could fit on, they showed off their fandom with pride. However, their chipper nature was made grim by the appearance of the large shadowy figure in the sky. It moved until it was like day had become night, but some great was centered in the sky. The people looked directly at it and were petrified with fear. All of a sudden their once happy nature was replaced the primal instinct of panic.

***

Back at the Fen-Tuck basement laboratory, Jazz was analyzing the cell-phone with a special machine shooting lasers and dissecting each circuit with careful consideration. As Jazz worked the controls of every arm typing fast and calculating each factor, an image appear on a monitor that everyone could see. Danny, Sam, and Valerie watched as the signal was dissected into several waves and lengths of data that hummed like an eerie chore on the screen.

"So, what exactly are we looking at here?" asked Danny.

"From what I surmise, you came into contact with a complex transmitter that had overridden Sam's cell-phone to become an ultra-wave receiver," said Jazz. As she explained the signal became less complex and more simplified until it almost formed a complete picture.

"And what does that mean in English?" he wanted to clarify.

"She's saying whatever it is hijacked your cell-phone and made a long distance phone call," said Valerie.

"That's putting it blunt, but yes," she confirmed.

"How long did the signal reach," asked Sam?

"Hard to say; miles, hundreds of miles, maybe even a global signal," she continued. "However, it couldn't be able to translate it unless you knew what you're looking for."

"And what exactly are we looking for," asked Danny.

"I haven't a clue, but maybe if we mess around a bit we can find something," she said. Jazz turned the buttons trying to make a clear picture out of the imagery presented. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get the overwhelmingly complex amount of data deciphered. She tried and tried, but could not seem to find the right frequency. "No, no, none of these work," she said.

"Keep trying we got to find-"

"Wait," said Sam. "Go back a little more." She instructed Jazz on which way to go, but had trouble saying where she wanted her to go. "No not there, a little more, maybe a little left or right or, wait you almost had it, but. Ugh, here let me handle it!" Sam pushed Jazz aside as she began to work the controls with precision as equal to Jazz.

"Hey, what are you doing, that's my, huh?" Neither Jazz nor Danny or even Valerie could comprehend her possession, but as Sam worked the picture became…perfect.

It was a perfect ring, with strange hieroglyphs written on its surface. Along with that, there were what seemed to be plans and construction manuals that indicated a place and time of unknown origin. The message was as bold as frames it represented; everyone was in for a shock.

"Sam how did you?" asked Danny.

"Forget how, what did she do," asked Valerie.

"I don't know, but is that what I think it is?" said Jazz.

"If it looks like, then it probably is," Sam sat up to see the picture herself. They knew what it was, but the words crept out of Sam's mouth. "…a ghost portal?"

DOOM! The earth shook to the bottom of the basement that shook the screen into a static frenzy. Everyone was knocked down to their feet. When they got up the lab was in shambles and the alarms began to blaze. As everyone got up to their feet, Danny cautiously exclaimed!

"What is it now?"

"Let me check surveillance," said Jazz. She returned to her counsel and began to conjure images from the outside. Everyone watches live images of people running scared down the streets. They watched in terror as little girls were carried off by their moms dropping their Danny Phantom dolls behind them. Grown men ran as frantic as wild chickens and generally destruction was reigned down with lasers from above. "Is this an invasion?"

"Is it ghosts," asked Danny?

"No, couldn't be, our portal has been quite for weeks," said Jazz.

"Wait, can you get a close up of that shadow overhead?" asked Valerie.

Jazz pointed the camera up to the shadow above. Hovering in the sun like a harbinger of doom, its six claws stretching out all over the city tearing down whatever it could find. It had to be some sort of flying ship, but like none that anyone had ever seen.

"Is that a flying saucer?" asked Danny.

"…no, worse," Jazz pointed out. Three figured descended onto the streets of town, with bigger and more powerful suits to command. They recognized the silvery white structure and the eyes of those shaded figures behind the robotic suits. "It's the Guys in White?"

"What do they want?" asked Jazz.

"They already destroyed Grandpa's house, what more could they want," a disturbing thought came across his head. "You don't think they want…"

"Grandpa," Jazz was shocked. "We have to save him!"

"Yeah, and while we're at it, why don't we save the town too?" pointed Valerie.

"Okay, Jazz, Sam, you two make sure that Grandpa is okay, Val, I need you to help me save Amity Park," said Danny.

"Hey, I'm up for anything at this point," she said checking her biggest armaments.

"Good, we're taking the direct route." He grabbed Val's shoulder and began to turn intangible, but before he could complete the change he was stopped by a strong hand half way.

"Wait!" It was Sam and she quickly turned his head as she locked her lips with his in a big kiss. "That's for good luck," said Sam. Danny's face turned red as intangibility went wild. To Val it was like a strobe light went on a fast rollercoaster ride.

"Hey, quite messing with my molecules!" she screamed.

"Oh right, sorry," Danny snapped out of his trance. He took Valerie thru the wall leaving Sam and Jazz known their mission. Both were unsure of how to handle it.

***

When Danny and Valerie emerged onto the streets, they saw a crowd of people running right passed them without a second glance. They were running from the men in the giant robotic suits, trampling across the asphalt in relentless pursuit. They saw the two lead agents followed by the intern and they immediately turned their eyes toward the two.

"Target spotted," said the ivory agent.

"Begin protocol, apprehend the target for immediate interrogation," said ebon agent. "Combat mode engaged!"

At once the two agents transformed. They became heavily armed and heavily armored with lasers and missile sites springing from hidden panels in their suits. With their targeting computers set to Danny and Valerie, they were about to set off their assault. However, one member had not been prepared.

"Uh, how do you engage again?" said intern Blank.

"It's the button on the right," the ebon agent talked slow and clear.

"Oh, yeah!" he pressed the button. When his armor was released, he began to strike a dramatic pose. "Way, cool."

"Begin protocol!" he restated their ultimatum.

"Time to put on our game faces," said Danny. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom in a way that brought Valerie to comment.

"Show off," she pointed her large cannon at the enemy. With three shots she knocked all three of them down before they knew what hit them. She smiled at Danny having out blasted his precision with near flawless accuracy. Smoke rising from her cannon she thought the fight was over before it started.

"They're not out yet," pointed Danny.

They got up and counterattacked sending a volley of several dozen missiles directly at them. Danny and Val fought side by side trying to avoid and deflect any missile that came their way. It was an event count of how man missiles were destroyed before they landed. Valerie saved Danny from a berserk missile guided onto him. She took aim and blasted it just inches before it did any real damage. Danny was knocked to his feet, but at least he was still alive. What Valerie hadn't noticed was that a second barrage was now right behind her.

"Look out!" he told her. She didn't have time to react. Danny released a wave of his own. Using guided ghost beams that curved around Valerie, he shot down every missile out like one big festive firework display. Valerie was impressed that he could make such a precise maneuver. She offered her hand to help him back up to his feet. Then she pulled him up and used the other hand the slap him over the head. SMACK! "Oww, what was that for?"

"For hold back you idiot," said Valerie. "Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"I thought I was doing the exact opposite," he said rubbing his head.

"Spare my feelings," she said getting back to the fight. "If you try to show me up again, then you got 2 fights on your hand. Understand?" Knowing her pride would not allow him to do less than his best, Danny knew he had to comply.

"Alright, but I hope you can keep up," he said flying full speed ahead.

"Just watch me," she said catching up with him on her hover-board.

They flew directly at the three agents who were spewing lasers and missiles like they were free candy to give away. That didn't stop them, they just kept on charging each one rivaling the others abilities. It was three again two, for the Guys in White that was one too many.

***

"The whole city is under attack!" shouted Jack.

The whole Fen-Tuck household was in an uproar at the news watched on their big screen TV. Tucker and Mr. Gray watched in terror as the city began to turn to rubble. Maddie and Jazz were busy scavenging every drawer loading up on any hard weaponry they could find. Sam tried to calm down Jack and Grandpa Newton as they watched the screen with Tucker and Mr. Gray.

"I say son, it looks like the whole city is falling apart," said Grandpa Newton. "Maybe it's those faulty fireworks on parade."

"Dad, it's not a firework, it's the ghosts!" said Jack.

"Oh, not this again," he said.

"It's not ghosts, it's the government," said Sam.

"The government, what would they want?" asked Jack.

"Did you remember to pay your taxes?" asked Grandpa?

"Does the G-I-W ring any bells?" she asked Jack. "They're the ones that blew up Grandpa's home."

"Those hooligans?" pondered Grandpa. "Well, I know I paid my taxes."

"Would you please focus here, we've got to do something," said Sam. "Grandpa Newton might be in real danger here."

"Don't worry dad, no government men are going to abduct you," said Jack pulling out a small remote control from his jumpsuit pocket. "Time to turn up our defenses to Fenton Factor Five!" he pressed the button. There was a small spark as the remote fizzled as it shorted circuited in his hand. It made a noise that sounded as smoke rose from its wiring and everyone around Jack was surprised. "What, the, what happened to my remote," he demanded to know.

"Uh-oh," Tucker hesitated to tell, but Jack's eyes struck him like lightening.

"Exactly what's going on here, Mr. Mayor," he told Tucker.

"Well, I may have forgotten to mention…the new shielding surrounding this building, well it may have rendered you defense systems inoperable."

"What!" Jack raised his angry hand.

"Hey, I had planned to reinstall your systems," he cowered. "It's just with the gift shop opening and the grand display; I may have overlook a few minor detains."

"You wouldn't have we gone with functional instead of flashy," said Mr. Gray.

"Alright everyone," Maddie called! They all turned their heads to see Maddie and Jazz were armed to the teeth. Rows of ghost cannons, shells, and any other anti-personnel device they could find through the house. Maddie stood out as a lead to authority in which no one would dare to oppose her orders. "Look's like we're dong this the old fashioned way. There is no way we're letting anyone in this family go down without a fight. So, I say we don't just wait around and let the fight come to us-"

BAM! They screamed as a large green claw pierced right through the wall like a nail.

"I think it already did," said Jazz. They all watched as the energy claw completely sliced cut through the wall melting it like a hot knife. It cut through the steel and rock as quickly as possible and made a complete hole. Then that piece of the wall quickly fell down, Maddie trained her aim waiting for whatever would emerge from that entrance. A large creature began to crawl right through it; they saw an old man riding a giant mechanical crustacean. The crab like creature automaton walked right into the middle of the room. Everyone was surprised to see an aged man looking at the people like ants to an anteater. No one knew what to make of this man's presence. Even Maddie lowered her cannon to the sight of this elderly gentleman. Grandpa Newton thought he looked familiar, but it wasn't until a moment that he recognized the face of.

"Uncle Spongy?"


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

"Has it been so long that you've forgotten I hate being called that name?" asked the man in the mechanical crab.

Everyone was surprised to see Grandpa Newton talking to this stranger as if he known him all his life. It was a shock especially considering that he was one of the most premiere ghost fighting organizations on the planet.

"I haven't seen you in a dogs age Uncle Spongy, you never write and stop by and I was beginning to think that you couldn't get around at your age," said the other old man.

"Grandpa Newton, do you know this Guy?" Sam finally asked him.

"Why sure, he's my dad's old partner in vacuum repair," he explained. "Uncle Spongy is like a member of the family that never stops by. I haven't seen him since dad got caught in that unfortunate vacuum explosion."

"Oh Newton, how naïve you still are," said Commander Spangle rubbing his brow. "As much as I don't miss or care to remember about old times, I'm afraid I'm here on business as usual."

"Really, because are vacuum has been really been on the fritz-"said Jack.

"You know I could take a look that son," said Grandpa Newton. They completely ignored the seriousness of the subject in front of them. "Has it been stuttering?"

"Yeah, and its suction has been weak too," the two began to talk.

"You probably just need to clean the filler, let me just grab it and-"

"Enough of this dilly dallying!" shouted Command Spangle. He picked up his controls and showed off his claws with glowing green energy. "You have something that I want and I'm not leaving until I have it."

"Well the way I see it, you have two ways out of here and both of them involve me throwing you out," said Maddie with her big cannon retrained on him.

"I suggest a third lane," he swung his robotic crab claws around the room. The wind alone was enough to sweep away the minor foes, but the most adamant of adversaries was Maddie. She jumped and flipped away from the claws and landed right beside her daughter who was equally armed.

"Jazz!" she called her daughter by her side.

"Right, let's boogey!" she said. Jazz stood up, Maddie took a knee, and together they fired like a mirror imagine of one another. Two cannons beating as one firing green blasts of energy at the man. Spangle might have been old, but his reaction speed was as swift as an arrow. He commanded the controls and used his claws to deflect every blast and knock it right back at them. In one quick calculation he managed to knock Maddie and Jazz's cannons out of their hands and charging full speed ahead before either of them knew what hit them. When the dust had settled, the only ones left standing was Grandpa Newton and Sam. Sam stood in front of Grandpa trying to protect him from the reach of that giant crab. Both were frightened, but Sam tried to fight through it vowing to protect him at any cost.

"Are you trying to intimidate me," he asked?

"Trying…yes," she simply said.

"I've handle creatures ten times more terrible than the likes you girl," he stated with a powerful fist held up. "I've battled ghosts and renegades and mutations the likes of which no man has ever seen. Do you think your puny efforts can stop the likes of me?"

"You know I can almost see my reflection in your head," she joked to smite him. Commander Spangle did not appreciate her insolence making jokes about his bright baldness.

"Alright then, have it your way." Slowly, but surely the man led the machine closer to its objective. Its shadow hovered over the two inspiring fear to highest extent.

"Grandpa Newton stay behind you," said Sam. "I won't let him hurt you."

"From the looks of things, someone's getting hurt today."

***

Danny and Valerie had pushed their fight all the way to Amity Park, but the fight was not going as smoothly as anticipated. Danny and Valerie were loosing ground and were tossed heavily across the field by cannon fire. They landed heavily on the nearest building in their way…the gift shop.

CRASH! Mounds of Danny Phantom merchandise were scattered across the park. What wasn't destroyed caught on fire or buried beneath the mountain of rubble the shop had produced. As Danny and Valerie got up to their feet, Danny's hand grabbed a broke torn Danny Phantom plush doll. He held it in his hand for a second or two before it completely fell to pieces having lost its thread.

"So much for merchandising," he said throwing away what remained of the doll.

"Worry about your imagine some other time," Valerie brushed the dust off her hair with her hands. Then the question remained. "How did this fight turn a 180?"

"Those battle suits are more resilient than we thought and they're pretty good at handling them," said Danny.

"If that's all there is, then I have a simple solution for victory," she schemed.

"I'm listening," Danny smiled.

The Guys in White spotted them planning, but did not want to give them the moment.

"All units converge for final assault," said the ebon agent. They armed the cannons, but there was one objection.

"I thought we were supposed to bring him back alive?" asked intern Blank.

"The chances of surviving this range are 100 to 1," said the ivory agent.

"Is that a chance you're willing to take," he asked?

"Yes!" they said together.

"Now quite stalling and open fi-ah!" Before they knew it, Danny had preempted a strike.

"Hi!" Danny said on the fly. He reached out with his hands and went intangible. Since these particular models were not equipped with ghost shielding, it was easy for Danny to grab the pilot and tug him out of the suit. The instant he left that armor, it fell down like the useless chunk of metal. The pilot was tossed in the bushes where he would do no harm unarmed.

"Why you-" the ivory agent pointed his arm, but what he didn't suspect was a second assault.

"Hey baldy," shouted Valerie! She distracted his attention just long enough to land her board in the face and knock him over his balance. Danny swooped in and grabbed the ivory agent just before he hit the ground. As his metal suit flopped in the dirt, the pilot was tossed right near his partner. Then it was time to deal with the last member. He tried his best to be authoritative, but being new to the field he could barely stand his ground. They looked at him as a nervously pathetic sight.

"I don't suppose you'd surrender peacefully?" he asked.

"Nope!" said Danny and Val. The rushed him hard enough to knock him out of his suit like all the rest. Intern Blank was thrown in the water fountain to literal phrase begin all washed up. He was drenched from head to toe as he floated on his back in the fountain stream. With that last threat neutralized they assumed the battle was over. They turned to each other for thanking one another.

"Good work," said Danny.

"Not bad ghost boy," said Valerie.

"Attention agents!" called a voice in their ears. The ebon and the ivory agents crawled out of the brush to receive it. "Primary objective complete, begin evacuation proceedings." They spotted Agent Blank in the vicinity of the two hostile targets and knew that a chance of rescue was slim. They called to the voice for a tactical response.

"Sir, what about intern Blank?" asked the ebon agent.

"Expendable, continue as order," said the voice.

"Commander Spangle, your nephew," pleaded the ivory agent.

"Would you rather I leave you here?"

"Uh, um, understood," said the ebon agent signing off.

"The Chief is going to have our heads," said the ivory agent.

"Not if Commander Spangle beats him too it," said ebon agent. "Let's do what he says."

The lights came on as the giant ship overheard began to move away from the sun. Danny and Valerie watched as peaceful weather returned to Amity Park. The ship's cables had receded as the blur of two jet pack wearing agents sped up into the ship's docking bay. It left and faded into the clouds. Danny and Valerie thought the day was won for good.

"Danny!" they heard a cry. The people gathered around to congratulate and cheered for their hero. Yet, no voice was more recognized than that of a beloved family member who called. It was Jazz pushing and pulling her way through the people. Jazz hugged her brother not know if that last battle had been his last. "Danny, I'm glad you're okay."

"Jazz, what's wrong," he sensed her concern.

"You have to come with me," she said.

"Is everyone okay? Is grandpa okay?"

"Grandpa's fine," she could barely bring herself to continue. "It's just that…"

"What happened," he asked?

"He took…Sam." The words struck Danny's brain like an atom bomb.

***

A light shinned above her had, the only comfort in the darkest room imaginable. A voice called her name as echoing through the faceless shine of an old man wearing sunglasses.

"Samantha Manson," he called. "You're probably wondering why here."

"Could it be because you're an authoritarian jerk who's never read the Bill of Rights?" she said. He completely ignored her remark and instead reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small remote control that turned on a television screen in the darkness. It was a static screen but it changed to images of Sam riding atop a mechanical suit riding it like reigns. She recalled the incident at Grandpa Newton's house.

"This is camera footage taken from the affected battle suits," explained the Commander. "As you can see, somehow you managed to hardwire a supplicated ghost armor battle suit while your computer skills have been ranked nowhere near genius level it would take to accomplish such a feat." He turned off the screen and stepped into the light. Sam was petrified, not by his face but by the fact that he had that long shaggy beard. "Now the way I see it, there are two explanations for this feat. One is that you're just very lucky and happened to do the right thing in a fraction of second, highly unlikely. Two is that you have recently come into contact with a mysterious round orb in the possession of one Newton Fenton."

"Seriously, do you ever shave that thing," Sam tried to distract herself.

"Enough of foolishness, answer the question," he commanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you," she said.

"Fine, then let me refresh your memory," With a snap of his fingers the floor began to crack in a perfect circle. Right in front of her face emerged the black sphere in a cloud of mist standing on an elevated pedestal. Same came face to face with the object she had found in the attic. She looked at her face in the reflection of the sphere and was in awe as commander continued his questions.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Uh, bowling ball," she simply said.

"Don't play dumb with me Missy," he said. "This is one of the oldest and most advanced pieces of ghost equipment on the planet. And you…touched it!"

"I…don't know what you're talking about," she looked to the side.

"That footage was the proof; it's a classic sign of contact with the Phantom Sphere."

"Phantom Sphere, who came up with that name?"

"Who's asking the questions here!" he lost his composure. For moment he got a handle of his incisive badger and became calm and poise once more. He coughed to try and break the tension, but Sam knew from that point that he was crazy as he was shaggy. "Ahem, now listen well. I require this object at its full potential and for that I need you to unlock it for me."

"Unlock, I didn't even know it was closed."

"It wasn't, until you touch it," he explained. "In that instant your mind was imprinted with vital information at a subconscious level. The downside is that now the Sphere is useless until it recharges. Since there's no way of knowing when that will be, I'm going to need your assistance to reactivate it."

"As fascinating as this all is, I see no reason to help you with anything."

"What if I asked nicely?"

"Seriously, the answer's no."

"Then let me ask you again, without the niceties…"

The lights went off and all that was left was the eerie glow of the Phantom Sphere.

_______

_To be continued…eventually._

At this point I have already caught up the to number of chapters I have actually written and I will need time to write the rest of them knowing that I have the whole thing figured out, it's just a matter of actually writting them to a point where I can release them on a routine basis. Meaning that until I work on those chapters I'll consider this volume 1 of the epic journey of Danny Phantom, but there is still more to come. So stay tuned for future installments.


	11. Part 10

I told you I'd continue it eventually. And now is that time, and the good news it I'm almost finished and when that happens you put this story in a milestone for me. A story that I actually finished this long. Of course, you may notice a lack of comedy here and there, I'm not much for funny jokes, I just like the drama, so forgive me if it reads like a soap opera. Just enjoy it while you can.

* * *

Part 10

Danny was led to the site of what used to be Fen-Tuck Inc. or at least what was left of it. The entire building had been demolished; all that was left was a pile of metal, wood and rock as if something had imploded the entire place. It was a devastating sight for Danny who saw that his family's legacy, his room and everything inside was no nothing. Mostly he was worried about his family and most of all Sam.

"She's gone…" he lamented. "It's all gone, just like that."

"The building can be rebuilt," Jazz put her hand on his shoulder. "Right now, just be glad that nobody was hurt."

"What about Sam?" he shrugged. "She's in the clutches of a balding mad man bent on who knows what of an agenda."

"We'll get her back I promise, but right now we need to focus," she said.

"You're right," he calmly thought. "We need to find out where Sam is going and for that we need to ask our 'friend' for directions."

Valerie was just on the other side of the sidewalk hovering on her board with a prisoner she had apprehended after the scuffled. She stood next to intern Blank who was now tied up and bound for interrogation. Valerie looked at her hostage with one comment on her mind.

"You know, you don't look like the government job type," she said.

"To be honest, it was my dad's idea…" was what he replied.

"Ah, enough said."

"Not quite," said Danny. He and Jazz walked up to Valerie and the second he saw Blank something else took over him. He took intern Blank from the board and held him up to his face to continue the questionnaire. "Alright, I'm going to make this simply buddy. You're boss has my girlfriend and I need you to tell me where he's headed. If no then I'm going to…" His fist lit up with ghostly energy enough to cause a major shock to any non-ghost.

"Danny," Jazz halted him. "Let's think this thru rationally, there's no need to resort to violence."

"Maybe you can't, Ms. Goodie-Goodie," Val agreed with Danny's methods.

"Oh yeah," she took that as a challenge. So she pushed Danny out of the way and grabbed the captive by the coat. She made a most sincere face that even made Danny cringe with fear as well as the intern in her grip.

"Alright listen up, if you don't tell us exactly what we need to know or else or else…something really, really bad," she intimidated.

"Up till that last part, not bad," said Val.

"Take it easy will you," said the intern. "I was going to tell you anyway."

"What, really," asked Jazz.

"Yeah, I mean if it will help you get even with my uncle then yes."

"Wait, why would betray you Commander?" asked Val.

"To be honest, my great Uncle Spangle is kind of a jerk," he plainly said. "I heard what he said on my earpiece and I'm starting to think that this mission lingers on the boarders of some sort of crazy obsession. I think my dad was right when he suggested he retire."

"Enough about your crazy Uncle," said Danny. "Just tell us where to find Sam."

"Uh, he's probably taking her to that Ghost Portal we saw; it's housed in an underground bunker in the mountain regions."

"Ghost Portal?" asked Jazz.

"Where, exactly?" asked Danny.

"If you had a GPS, I could give you the exact coordinates."

"There's one in the Fenton RV," said Jazz. RUSH. The vehicle appeared on the round in front of them in a cloud of dust and gravel rock torn up from the asphalt. As it stopped, Jazz looked at with a smile saying, "Right on cue."

The side doors open of the Fenton RV and out stepped Jack and Maddie Fenton along with Grandpa Newton.

"Sorry we're late, we had to drop off Tucker and Mr. Gray to asset the damages done," said Maddie.

"Apparently, when your city's in a crisis and the mayor is nowhere to be found, the people tend to have an uproar," said Jack.

"Enough small talk, we need to talk to Uncle Spongy," said Grandpa Newton. "He ruined your house so it's only fitting he should pay for repairs."

"He'll pay alright, but not with cash," said Danny

"Does he have a charge account?" asked Grandpa Newton.

"Alright, everyone who's planning on kicking some bad guy butt should pile in the van," said Valerie charging her handheld cannon.

"Does that include me," asked the tied up intern.

Valerie looked at him for a second not knowing if releasing him was the best idea given his previous affiliation. She looked to Danny, who looked to Jazz for an answer.

"…Well, he did cooperate fully," she simply said.

"Fine," said Val. She pressed the release switch on her hand and the cables were unlocked around him. The intern was freed and he was ready to join with great enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'll set the coordinates," he jumped into the van without a second thought.

"Wait, you're not that trustworthy," said Val as she followed him to monitor his actions.

"Let's get moving," said Danny going next.

"Alright Fenton Family, it's time to help Danny save the day," said Jazz.

"Right!" cried Jack and Maddie.

"Say, when did Danny dye his hair?" asked Grandpa Newton

They all got inside the Fenton RV and rode off at super speed. It raced through the town passed the ruins and wreck that remained. As they did they could faintly hear the cries of a pleading politician as he shouted to the sky with anguish. His only comfort was his leading technician Mr. Gray who watched as his boss was growing deep into sorrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, not the gifts shop!" cried Tucker. He held the rubble in his hand as he stood in front of the ruined merchandise. "I still had payments on it!"

"So much for the security deposit," said Mr. Gray.

*

Elsewhere deep in the mountain region, a large dark craft began to hover over head. It looked like a giant spinning top descending into the circular range. It stopped at just a few feet above the ground and opened its doors released a giant metal plank. On that silvery plank was four figures descending to the ground level. Commander Spangle was at the lead, escorting Sam was the 2 Guys in White keeping on eye on her every move. In her hands Sam held the mysterious Phantom Sphere not sure what to do with it, but knowing that the Commander wanted her to do it right.

"Now Ms. Manson," said the Commander. "May I expect your full cooperation?"

Sam looked at the guards who quickly glared at her with intimidating stares.

"Like I really have choice?" Sam sighed.

"Good, then let's have no further delays." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small remote control. "It's time for destiny!" He pressed a green button floor began to rumble.

The sand shifted beneath their feet. The ground spread apart into a gapping black pit behind 2 large metal shutters. From there came the sound of relentless mechanism ascending from the depths. They looked and saw the entire contents of the storage facility laid out before their eyes. The objects rested on a giant platform from the darkness, large boxes and metal grids along with various artifacts including the grand centerpiece of the Ancient Ghost Portal. Sam was astonished by the site, as if she'd known all along of its existence but had not seen it before.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," said Sam.

"What you see is a passage to the greatest power of the Ghost Zone," the Commander ranted. "There rests the greatest and lost secrets of an ancient society with the mastery of great arts. It's enough power to destroy the Ghost Zone once and for all and put an end to this ridiculous game of ghost hunting. All that power will be mine, all mines; to master as I see fit!" He laughed with wicked delight.

"…So you guys know you're following a mad man, right?" Sam asked the two agents beside her.

"She makes a good point you know," said the ivory agent.

"Shush, he'll hear you," he quitted his partner.

"Nothing can stop us!"

Sirens sounded, alarms blazed as everyone was surrounded by a small army of Guys in White. They were all heavily armored and they pointed their laser weapons in a circle around Commander Spangle. Choppers, trucks and everything left in their arsenal stood at the sight of the nearest movement. Everyone was shocked, but Sam was ecstatic.

"Yes, I'm glad somebody said that," cheered Sam to her saviors.

"Commander Spangle!" cried the head officer. A man with a red mustache and a buzz cut hair distinguished himself as leader of the pack. The man moved toward Commander Spangle making his way through the thick crowd of agents surrounding them. No one was more petrified than two agents beside Sam. They were sweating bullets when they recognized who that man was before them.

"It's the Chief!" said the ebon agent.

"This is very, very bad," said the ivory agent.

"Just what do you think you're doing Uncle?" asked the mustachioed Chief Officer.

"What I've been doing since before you were born whippersnapper!" he snapped at the Chief. "Just what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh I don't know," he mocked before getting serious. "I can think of a series of charges; such as unauthorized use of resources, willful destruction of both private and public property, unprovoked attacks on innocent civilians, not to mention questionable infringements of procedure and undermining protocols for questionable accusations."

"…What's your point sonny?" asked Commander Spangle.

"The point is you're actions have cost this department major fines not to mention the press of having demolished half a town," he scolded. "I'm afraid that now I ask for your retirement." The very argument made Commander Spangle's bushy eyebrows twitch with anger. ". I will ask you and your subordinates to stand down immediately. By my orders, you are hereby relieved of your command pending a full hearing and investigation. You can start by telling me, what happened to agent Blank?"

"I've heard enough," he took his remote and pressed the red button!

BAM! A dozen wooden crates exploit and from of the rubble marched a battalion of armored robot droids specially made to combat these circumstances. The Chief's forces resisted, but they were unable to withstand the surprise attack. The robots fired their cannons, loaded with a jelly like substance that retrained them on contact. Every agent was soon covered in the ooze and the robots apprehended them with claws dragging them along the floor. Sam and the agents could only watch and stare as the entire forces were captured by the droids.

In the end all dozen droids had captured all the forces and tossed them all together before Commander Spangle. He looked at the helpless captives, even his own nephew The Chief with a great bit smile on his face. He then looked around to the two remaining agents with a stare so fast and fierce that they would have grown hair on their heads.

"You realize of course that as a founding member I'm pulling rank on all these traitors right?"

"Yes sir, yes sir," they complied in fright.

"Then I take it you boys wouldn't think about joining your friends here."

They stared at the capture Chief who started at them with anger in his eyes. Of course when compared with Commander Spangle, all other offers seemed less intimidating.

"Uh, no sir, we're with you," said the ivory agent.

"We're with you all the way," the ebon agent gave thumbs up.

"You guys are so spineless," said Sam disgusted at there cowardly answers.

"Alright boys, clean up this mess," he instructed them about the debris. "Then get the portal ready and neat." He walked up the portal still covered in metal and tarp and looked into center with eager anticipation. "The portal must look nice if we're going to the Forbidden Sector."

What nobody seemed to notice was a small cylinder had rolled out of the broken crates. It had been cracked in the excursion and was leaking out a cool green mist that was barely noticeable in all the commotion of cleaning the site. It was an old coffee canister and it seemed to move as if predicting the impending terror.

*

A long while away and moving fast down the long stretch of road, a vehicle was speeding nearly tearing up the asphalt in trails of fire. Inside the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Jack was at the wheel with Maddie riding beside him. Intern Blank was in the middle trying to navigate the whole course by hand even though the GPS was already guiding them. Valerie, Danny, Jazz, and Grandpa Newton were in the back seat eagerly awaiting the arrival at there destination.

"Can't this RV go any faster?" asked the intern.

"Hey, pipe down son; no one likes a back seat driver."

"Well maybe if we had done like I wanted and overhauled the vehicles instead of going for the cosmetic look…"

"Don't get me started Maddie," said Jack.

While they continued to argue, everyone had been meaning to find the words to explain this to Grandpa about this situation at hand.

"I know this must all be weird for you Grandpa," said Danny.

"Well it's bad enough Uncle Spongy is going bananas, but Danny boy was this really the time to dye your hair? I mean it's a good natural color."

"Uh, Grandpa about my hair," Danny hesitated to tell.

"Let me try to break this to him," said Jazz. She stared at Grandpa's eyes trying to logically and calmly say the right words, but it sound like. "Well to tell you the truth, it's kind of hard to explain, but I can put this way, maybe we should start at the beginning…"

"Danny-Is-A-Ghost-Boy, how hard is that to say!" shouted Valerie. She was about to test that theory.

"Ghost-Boy, just what are you implying," asked Grandpa Newton.

"You know, a ghosts hybrid, half human, half ghost, da-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah- Danny Phantom? Does any of this make any sense?"

"Oh it makes perfect sense," said Grandpa Newton. "I have no time for ghost stories; we have a real crisis on our hands here."

"The Ghosts are the crisis and your grandson is a ghost"

"…Okay you lost me missy," he said. "Just what makes you believe in these ghosts?"

"The fact that I'm a professional hunter," said Val.

"You can play with your flashlights after we deal with my crazy uncle hooligan."

"Wha-what the, family," Val was dumbfounded.

"Val, maybe you should just let it go," Danny placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Besides we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah," agreed Jazz. "It's quite possibly the end of the world...again."


	12. Part 11

Part 11

The area was cleared. The big ship had been moved. The boxes had been towed away. The hostages had been parted to the side to witness the events unfold in front of a dozen armed robot guards. The Ancient Ghost Portal was taken out of its structure and polished off with a fine dust brush. Finally, they were ready to begin.

"I do so love when things fall together," said the Commander. "Now Ms. Manson, if you would be so kind as to lead the way then we can make our journey to powers untold."

Sam was pushed by the 2 agents to approach the Portal. After brief glance of anger she found the right spot that Spangle had instructed her to fix. Before should insert the Sphere into its slot Commander Spangle had one last thing to say.

"Just a reminder you lady," he began. "Any thoughts of betray or intentional sabotage, then you won't need a ghost portal to where we're going."

"And just where would that be," she mocked asked.

"Where the ultimate power lies, in the heart of the Forbidden Sector of the Ghost Zone," he explained.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in," she told him. After that brief moment Sam looked at the sphere again and watched as it glowed with an eerie light from the first time she found it. That is when she locked the Phantom Sphere into the southeast slot and watched it work. Darkness poured out from the sphere that rippled into every part of the portal. It began to glow a dark light that made the inner circle twist and turn until it spilt apart to become hollow and cold. That darkness turned back into a green pool of spectral plasma that turned everything green again. The portal was now fully operational and it seemed to call out to everyone within its view.

"Brilliant, don't you think," commented Spangle. "Good things the natives seem to be a bit less restful than before…Ms. Manson, would you kindly lead the way?"

"What?"

"Well, we must make sure it's safe first," he insisted.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" cried a voice on the loudspeaker.

Sam and Spangle quickly turned their heads. They saw the Fenton Assault Vehicle Rolling up full speed ahead in a cloud of dust. As it broke to a complete stop it slip right in front of the gate just before blowing the wind and dirt their faces. As the dust settled, Sam could see the Vehicle had been turned to the side and the doors had been opened. Danny had manifested before them with fists of fire and eyes of glowing pale. Then he was joined by the rest of the Fenton family and friend armed to the teeth ready for full out assault combat.

"Danny!" Sam called.

"And the whole Fenton Family's here, ready and raring," said Jack locking his ghostly Gatling device.

"Say, how do you work this doodad?" Grandpa Newton fiddled with his handheld ghost blaster. Unfortunately he pressed the wrong trigger and had a misfire on the ground. "YAH!" he screamed as he desperately tried not to drop the blaster.

"Yeah, like that old timer," said Valerie arming her cannon. "Just keep it pointed at him."

"You intend to stop me? After I'm come so close to my ultimate end?" said the Commander.

"Who cares about your ends, as long as they don't involve Sam!" said Danny.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that."

"Uncle Spongy, please listen to reason," pleaded Grandpa Newton. "I mean kidnapping, vandalism, and destroying an entire town? I think maybe it's time to consider retirement."

"I am not your uncle you nitwit!" he called. "I am about to solve a crisis that has been plaguing our Earth for far too long. It's time I destroyed the Ghost Zone once and for all."

"And did it ever occur to you that doing that could quite possible, I don't know, end the world along with it?" asked Sam.

"…That's a risk I'm willing to take," he simply said.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're completely insane!" said Danny.

"Yes, but let me show you just how sane I really am." He reached to the remote and pressed the button again. The armies of his robot droids were summoned to front lines. Danny and his family were surrounded by these automated assassins and on his commands to follow. "Destroy them all!"

They struck and the Fentons fought back. Using cannons, blasters, bolos, or even a rock they found they did everything to destroy these mechanical foes. Danny had little or no difficultly to dispatching them. One or two in his path he cut through them like buzz saw and made his way to his primary goal, to rescue Sam from his enemy's clutches. While his family fended off the majority of them, Danny was just in time to see the Commander forcing his final retreat through the portals edge. The 2 agents had grabbed Sam by her arms as instructed and the Commander gave his orders.

"Into the portal, we must no delay any longer!" They inched toward the portal, but uncertain of its capabilities. They didn't want to jump in, not even put a foot in there for fear they might lose it part way.

"Uh, sir is it safe?" asked the ivory agent?

"Do you think it's safer out here with me?" His eyes nearly broke through those dark thick glasses, enough to give a ghost a fright.

"Uh, no sir, yes sir, we're going we're going," said the ebon agent.

"Gee guys, lost your spine?" she watched them nearly whimper.

"Whatever's in that portal can't be worse that this," said the ebon agent.

"You might want to close your eyes," said the ivory agent.

They all did as they ran through the portal and into the unknown behind it. They disappearing into it translucent membrane right before Danny's eyes.

"Sam!" he called. There were no more delays. Danny speed right through the robots in front of him like a freight train aimed straight at Commander Spangle. Spangle saw him coming, and was no worried n the least for he had every movement timed to this point. He stepped back to the portal and grabbed the sphere from its socket. The portal remained, but the threat was the same.

"Farewell Fenton," he waved goodbye as he exited through the portal with the Phantom Sphere front first. Halfway through portal he used his one free hand to grab the remote saying these final words as he pressed the last button on the remote. "Better luck, next life kid!"

He dropped the remote and disappeared through the portal. As Danny reached out to barely grab his foe the portal solidified in an instant. He mighty force could only slam the hard gate wall as Spangle's laughter lifted in the air around.

"NO!" Danny had failed, but that wasn't the last laugh.

As Team Fenton finished off the last of the battle droids, they didn't notice the several hatches opening from behind. From out of the ground came rows of missiles all ready and armed at one specific point. They released like fireworks and sped over their heads in smoke and light. Everyone watched as the missiles descended from the darkness of the night sky a fleet of destruction above their heads. They saw the missiles heading right toward Danny, who was so busy staring at the solid wall that he didn't notice them closing in.

"Danny!" Val tried to warn him.

"Everyone, duck and cover!" Maddie took charge of the situation. With no time to help Danny, she led the whole troop behind the van where she was hoping the weight and structure could shield the blast. Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Grandpa Newton, and Val were pulled behind the barrier of steel and tracks. Danny realized in nanoseconds before the point of impact the sound of sonic speed projectiles descending upon him. In the moment before he turned his head a flash of fire spread all around.

BOOM! The missiles barrage burned the sands and stones. The gate shattered into pieces that went spiraling around every inch of the desert. A monsoon of sand tidal waved toward the van and hit with the heart of a hurricane. The vehicle bunged, but the people held it back with all their might trying to keep the van from tipping over. In mere moments it was over; the storm had passed and the sand had settled. All that was left was blackened glass and fragments of an ancient portal. A large black hole was left where Danny had stood, singed and suffered from the full force that had been unleashed.

"Danny?" Val and Jazz were the first to check.

"Danny!" called Jazz to the empty echoes of the sands.

"Danny boy, where'd you go?" called Grandpa Newton.

They searched, but found no sign of Danny and began to assume the worse. Then a glimmer of hope shined when an eerie green aura began to rise from the crater. Invisible to the eye, he emerged for everyone to see. Danny Phantom materialized for all to see. As his body solidified, he kneels down to the floor with anguish.

"Danny!" everyone jumped for joy. Before anyone got close, Valerie held out her hand to stop them in their tracks. She knew something was off and Val had to ask.

"Danny, are you alright." He was back in body, but his spirit had dwindled for one reason that he was no able to save.

"Sam, she's gone," he lamented his lost.

"Those guys are gone too," said Jazz.

"And they've destroyed the portal real good," said Jack holding a piece in his hand. "I'm afraid not even super glue could put this puppy back together."

"You're not helping dear," Maddie slapped the piece out of his hand. Then turning to Danny for comfort she tried to look at the bright side of things. "I'm sure we can find a way to put it back together…maybe even use our ghost portal back home, aye?"

"Actually I'm pretty sure that was the only way-oof." Intern Blank was elbowed in the ribs as Maddie tried to put on a grin for her son's sake as well as their own.

"We'll find a way Danny, we'll get them back before anything bad," said Maddie.

"Danny, listen to me it's alright," Jazz tried to comfort him in his moment of sorrow. "Like mom says try to look at the bright side here."

"Afraid we don't have time for optimism," Valerie pushed Jazz aside. "So it's time for some hard facts." She reached out and grabbed Danny by the shoulder and pulled him up from the ground and right into her face.

"Listen up Ghost Boy," she said in spite of his fright. "Moping around isn't going to get your girlfriend back any sooner and while you waste time the world might just end before you get a chance to save her. So might I suggest you get your Ghost butt into gear and help us figure out how to put this portal back together again?"

Danny was shocked at such a stern lecture. They he saw the smile on her face and those cold resolve in her eyes knowing that he would be right to take her advice. So he smiled back and knocked her arms off his suit. Then dusting the sand out of his hair he looked to everyone like a leader knowing a plan of some sort.

"Help me gather all the pieces," said Danny to his family. "We'll see what happens if we can put them back together. Blank!" he called the intern. "I assume there are more than just missiles beneath this base. Do you know how to get down there?"

"I-I've seen my Uncle do it," he said.

"Take my Mom and Jazz there and see if you can find anything useful," said Danny. "Grandpa and Dad, would you help me with the portal?"

"Of course son," said Jack.

"No problem Danny boy," he said.

"Alright, let's hurry," he began to gather. "Like Val said, we don't have a lot of time."

Given the circumstances everyone went their way knowing what they had to do. While Danny tried to pick up the heaviest pieces of the broken Portal he found a second set of hands helping him lift his heavy burden. Valerie was by his side and she helped him stay focused with a single mission in mind, to find Sam and those that took her. As they began to form a small pile of pieces of the portal, Danny looked toward Val and said.

"Thank you."

"Seriously, don't mention it," she winked back.


	13. Part 12

Part 12

They had gathered all the pieces of the portal and put them all together in a pile. As Jack and Grandpa Newton pulled up the last part, the dust rose up from the ground. Danny, Val, Granpda, and Jack surrounded the piece wait for the next part of this plan.

"This would make an interesting puzzle on a rainy day," said Grandpa Newton.

"It's already rained, does anything have an idea how we fix this thing?" said Valerie.

"We can always try superglue," said Jack.

"…Does anyone have a good idea?" said Val.

"Hopefully, Mom and Jazz found something useful underground," said Danny.

"Danny, look who we found!" said Maddie.

They saw Maddie and Jazz leading a small band of men in white coats. A little broke and disoriented, but otherwise in stable condition. Maddie and Jazz walked side by side with the Chief of the men as he lead the rest close behind him.

"Well I'll be," said Grandpa Newton. "It looks like the Calvary finally came."

"We found them locked up underground," said Jazz. "They said they might be able to h-"

"Wha, the Guys?" said Danny recognizing the crowd.

"The Ghost Boy!" said the chief of the bunch.

Lock and Load, the Guys in White reached for their side arms and pointed them straight at the Danny and his friend. They were quick to reach, as Danny pointed his powerful energy fists at the Chief and Val pointed her cannon. Maddie and Jazz found themselves in the middle of a standoff with Danny and Guys and White. It was obvious this was a very volatile situation.

"So, uh, should we get behind Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Good call," said Maddie. They ran behind him in support with the rest of the family.

"Wait, wait!" Intern Blank ran toward the Chief. "We're basically on the same side; I didn't want you guys to fight."

"I said we'd help, but you never told us that your friend with Danny Phantom, our highest priority."

"Does it matter? We both think Spangle is nuts? So why not help each other?"

"When we're done here, you are facing some serious reprimanding."

"But, Da-uh-Chief."

"Son, do as you're told and aim at that Ghost Boy or else!"

It was a hard decision to make for him. Danny was a like a friend, but the Chief was his father and faced with a difficult dilemma he knew of only one choice. So he picked up his laser and pointed it at Danny with solemn sorrowful frown.

"I'm sorry Danny," he said.

"On my order men," said the Chief as he ready to atta-

"Whoa boys, let's not fight after all this commotion we've been having." Grandpa Newton stepped out in between the 2 factions. Surprised everyone couldn't help but listen to his words. "Might I suggest we settle our difference over a nice cup of coffee?" Grandpa held out an old thermos with an eerie green light resonating for all to see. "Lucky I found this near some box debris. You know I think they're still might be something inside."

Grandpa began to twist the cap of the thermos. That's when Danny felt the cold chill in his breath. His ghost sense was more than tingling, it was completely Antarctic.

"Wait, Grandpa don't!"

Too late, Grandpa took off the cap. Then like a tornado or cosmic mist and torment, a great power emerged from the thermos. Grandpa Newton dropped the container as everyone watched the creature that emerged from it. It was large and muscular ghost with talons for hands and a thunderous call.

"RAAAAAAA!" The ghost overshadowed everyone in the desert. Its one eye was as large and red as core of the sun. "I am finally free," it said. "All shall pay for this defiance!"

The talons on its hands shot beans of light and power to the ground like a storm of immense proportions. The two sides scattered from the ground like bugs as they all took cover from the creatures attack. The Guys in White forgot about their minor quarrels with the Ghost Boy and concentrated on a new objective.

"I think old one eye just got a bad wake up call," said Valerie.

"Get that ghost!" the Chief commanded. Every Guy shot their lasers at it as it continued its barrage. While their lasers were no more than spitballs to the creature, it threw back their power ten folds causing the whole desert floor to shake. Even Jack and Maddie's ghost fighting techniques aided by Valerie were of little effect to such a powerful foe. When he struck with so much power that it shot light bolted lightening in ever direction, everyone scrambled. Danny rescued his family and friends from the fire, even the Guy who betrayed him by standing not standing on his side. A look of forgiveness and shame was in those eyes of that rescued agent. Grandpa was nowhere to be found, having disappeared during the initial conflict. Danny gathered all he could away from the ghost's wrath and hid them behind the Fenton RV as the ghost continued his rampage.

"That's one angry ghost," said Jack.

"He must have been cooped up in there for decades," said Jazz.

"If only those Guys weren't in the way I'd put that ghost back under a rock," said Danny.

"Well here comes your chance," pointed Maddie.

The Ghost had conjured winds and violent storms to sweep away the pesky adversaries. It was enough to knock them far away from his proximity rising dust in the process. Behind the cover of their van, the Fentons and friends remained virtually unaffected. When the wind had settled, Danny put on his battle face.

"Time to fight," Danny leaped into action. At spirit speed he headed straight for the eye of the great specter in the field. He immediately spotted him and prepared to counter his strike.

"You defy me young ghost?" it said. "You will suffer like your masters!"

"Hey, I'm nobody's servant!" he pulled back his fist. He pounded with powerful fist of energy against the ghost. He was sent spiraling to the ground at tremendous velocity. The ghost got back up again and his eye glowed red as super nova with anger.

"Defiler…" he called him. "You will pay!" He raised his hands with a thunderous clap that shook the desert to every grain of sand. Danny tried to hold it back, but knew there was only one way to stop this power.

"Try this shriek!" It was the Ghostly Wail, Danny's most powerful assault. It was enough to counter power of this ghost and break every window and glass within its sound. The Ghost was overpowered being crushed by the power of his own call plus Danny's. He slammed into the surrounding rocks and collapsed. Danny having used the last of his power reserves fell down to his knees in exhaustion, he could barely keep his form. To make matters worse the creature was down, but not out of commission. It crawled out of the rocks just in time to see Danny Phantom transform back into the human Danny Fenton.

"It can not be…" his eyes turned back to green.

The ghost hovered over head looking like he was ready to deliver the final blow. Danny seemed helpless to stop the Ghost from complete obliterating him. That's when his family and friends stepped in to stop what they thought was the finishing blow. They armed their weapons and aimed them high to his eye, knowing that they were probably as worthless now as they were a few minutes ago. Yet, they were willing to save him as he had saved them.

"You keep your claws off my son," said Jack.

"We're not letting you get near Danny," said Valerie.

"Yeah, s-s-s-so back off," Agent Blank tried to nervously hold his laser.

"So it's true," he looked straight down at Danny. "You are a living-ghost, he who walks in both worlds and is master of either…I humble myself before you."

Much to everyone's surprise the Ghost bowed down in loyalty. Everyone was shocked especially at Danny who didn't know what to make of this.

"What…?" Val managed to say.

"Danny?" everyone was stumped.

"Don't look at me," he pleaded as he rose to his feet. "If I'd have known, I would have de-ghosted a long time ago."

"Say, why all the big change because of Danny?" asked Val. "You were going to fry us all a few minutes ago."

"Are you trying to change his mind?" Jazz figured he'd have soon forgotten.

"Those who follow the living-ghost our allies to my cause," he rose up from his bow. "I am here to serve you as I have served your kind for generations long past?"

"Come again," asked Danny.

"You mean there are more ghost hybrids?" asked Jazz. "Danny's not the first?"

"Technically I never was," he reminded her of one very villainous Vlad Plasmius.

"Once long ago, there was the Living-Ghost Tribe," said the Ghost. "I am the Protector of the Ghost Portal, keeper of great secrets, entrusted with the task for centuries to see that the legacy remained undisturbed."

"Yeah, you did a real good job at that," said Val. Everyone calmed her to listen to what else the Portal Protector had to say.

"Long ago the Living-Ghosts ruled the Earth with the power of ancient knowledge borrowed from the Ghost Zone as the masters of both realms," he explained. "Then great disaster befell them from beyond the Zone and the Tribe dwindled and withered with each generations lost to the folds of time. To preserve their legacy they encrypted their knowledge within a Dark Sphere and moved the last reminisce deep into the Forbidden Sector. The Dark Sphere stayed here which was where the great cities of the Living-Ghosts once stood. I watched and waited with the soul purpose to guard it from those that would abuse its secrets…unfortunately I failed to assume that one living being could active the sphere."

"That's the Fenton legacy of accidental genius," said Jazz.

"Not that it matters, but it looks like your job is done," said Danny. "The Portal's been destroyed and Sphere was taken, with Sam too."

"I hate to break it to you Portal Pal but you failed big time," said Val.

"All the superglue in the world wouldn't make that thing work again," added Jack.

"All is not lost, for I might be able to assist," said the Ghost.

"What, really?" asked Maddie.

"In addition to protecting the portal I hold some degree of understanding it," he said. "I can hold the portal together allowing 2 to travel to the Forbidden Sector without the use of the Sphere. It is extremely risky, but it may be enough to send you and another to save what remains of the living Ghost legacy."

They started for a moment not knowing who Danny would choose. That decision was out of his hand when one volunteered for the job.

"I guess that will be you and me Danny," said Val hoisting her cannon over her shoulder.

"Portal guy," said Danny. "I can't thank you enough."

"It is my honor living-ghost boy," he said.

"So, any idea how you're getting back?" asked Jazz.

"Why worry about little details," laughed Val.

"Time to do what we do best…" He transformed into his Phantom alias. Fully charged and ready to fight for Sam and for the fate of the 2 worlds.

"A ghost and a ghost hunter are going to save the day," she finished his sentence.

"Are you ready?" asked the Ghost.

"Open the door," said Danny.

So he did, gathering all his remaining strength the mighty Ghost raised his hands at the rubble sorted on the sands. As his hands glowed with power so too did the ancient Ghost Portal. Every piece lifted in the air with as the Protector shifted and sorted each piece in a whirlwind of green light and power that constructed it back to its original form. Each piece fit together like a perfect puzzle and fused together with the power of thought. The Protector closed his hands as the portal began to spring with life again. The center of the void began to glow as the path was finally opened as it was with when Sam had brought the Sphere. Danny and fell stepped forward as the portal landed near them with the Ghost straining his muscular ectoplasm.

"Enter…" he struggled to say. "I can only hold it for so long."

Danny and Val nodded to the family who sent well wishes to all of them. They nodded at each other and stepped toward the portal, but stopped midway by the sound of loaded weapons.

"Hold it right there!" called the surrounding voices. Everyone, with the exception of the Ghost, turned around to see that they were once again held hostage by the Guys in White. They were battered and tattered from the fight they had so recently encountered, but now that his back was turned they thought it was the best time to strike. They surrounded them with laser pistols not willing to let the slightest move get them down again. The leader looked at them in cold intimidation saying.

"You're not going anywhere."


	14. Part 13

Part 13

"Man, what's with you Guys?" asked Val. She turned around in relative frustration no caring if they had a legion of weapons pointed at her. "They just never give up."

"Uh, Val, maybe you should calm down," suggested Jazz.

"Oh, no I mean I've had it with these guys, they just can't get a grip that we're in the middle of something important here!"

"Everyone calm down!" barked the Leader. "We'll sort all this out at Headquarters."

"Meanwhile, a madman has our friend locked away behind that portal in who knows what kind of trouble."

"That may be, but until we figure this out then all of you will be spending your time in a holding cell," said the Chief.

"Dad, don't!" The young intern stepped between his friends and his dad's like of fire. Everyone was shocked and amazed, but Valerie was mostly annoyed knowing that the Ghost could not hold the portal for much longer.

"Intern Blank, you will step down immediately," said the Chief.

"Not this time dad, because I got something to say," he began.

"Oh gee," Val touched her head. "We don't have for-"

"Blank if you don't step down, not only will you be severely reprehended, but you're going to be in so much trouble when we get home!" he tried to intimidate.

"Can't you see what's going on here?" he cried. "These folks are not our enemies, but you're too blind to see that they're trying to save us all."

"Uh, can we hurry this up?" Val pointed out the Ghost was waning.

"Danny, Val, go get going through that gate," he instructed.

"Hold it right there!" they reloaded and aimed.

"You're not going to fire on anyone," he set the bar and his father was cautious to his words. "Danny and Val are going to get through that portal and you're going to let them go."

"I will not tolerate insubordination," screamed the Chief. "Step down this minute."

"Make me!" he screamed.

Despite all his talk, the Chief knew he could not fire on his own son. His grip began to loose, as he realized that his son may have been a fool but he was his child. He would have lowered that laser given time, but there was one factor they did not account for.

"Ugh, that was one monster of a sandstorm…" Grandpa Newton had finally awoken from out in the desert. His whereabouts had momentarily been forgotten in all the struggle and circumstance surrounding the portal. He shook the san off his head as he rose, but was of yet unaware as to what exactly was going on. However, it apparent that a bunch of guys were surrounding his family with opened aim.

"Blank, this is your last warning," he pleaded.

"I'll tell mom you said that," he replied.

"Hey, nobody puts my grandson or his friends in the line of fire!" Everyone was surprised to hear that voice and saw him get to his feet right before he charged head first toward the Chief.

"Grandpa, no-"Danny tried to explain, but much like his father he was too bullheaded to realize that his timing was exceptionally bad. And to make things worse, Grandpa actually tackled the Chief with such force that none of his subordinates could react to stop him. He grabbed the Chief's already shaky hand and caused a reaction that set off his laser pistol and sent it firing straight in aim. The beam missed Blank, it missed Danny, and everyone else, but what it did hit was a very unstable Ghost.

"AAAAAAH," he cried as the beam struck his back. The Protector lost his control of the Gate. It became volatile and violent as the energies spread in every direction. In the explosion that followed, sand and ectoplasm were shattered everywhere. When the dust was settled everyone gathered their strength to see what had happened. The Protector was barely able to lift himself from the ground but he was alive in a manner of speaking and where the portal was once stood was just more sand and dust. The Fenton clan was first to aid the ghost, Jazz picked him up as if this mountain of muscle was nothing to hold. "The gate is gone," he sighed. "The strain was too much for it to take."

"-But where's Danny?" she asked.

"He must have gone through the gate," said Maddie.

"Then that's great," said Jack. "He and Val made it to the other side."

"You're half right old man," Val wobbled with a headache toward the rest. "I'm getting a little tired of all these explosions."

"If you're here, then who-"but before he could finish a second cry rang out.

"Agent Blank!" the Chief cried to all of his scattered minions. It was enough to break protocol and associated with the Fenton lot, anything to help his next question. "Have you seen my son?"

"I'll give you one guess." Val turned her eyes to the dust that was once was the portal. And as the wind blew away the sand, they knew that the future was uncertain.

*

The Forbidden Sector: a near endless terrain of primordial forest, teeming with jungles of transparent vines, ectoplasmic flora and fauna from another age, and Jurassic creatures that would have been the ghost of dinosaurs meld and reformed into even greater predators. At the farthest edge of the forest there was a monolithic stage as large as white marble. A giant circle engraved with symbols was on the center of that stage. And though it had remained lifeless for a time, it was active for a great instant as it destroyed itself in a blaze of green fire and dust. When the gate has disappeared and it's reminisce scattered into the wind, all that was left was a single figure flying down on the ground in a circle of black. Then a blast like a shooting star was tossed deep in the unknown.

"Ugh?" the lying figure began to stir. "Did someone get the number of that train?" Another second passed, and he realized where he was. The blonde haired agent looked around at his new surroundings. Agent Blank felt the feeling of disorientation and excitement, and just a bit of nausea. "Okay, this is definitely not good." After a quick spin get a hold of his surroundings, he noticed one thing standing out in the heart of this colossal jungle. It was a tall temple, built even before the first ones by the looks of them, and it shined with an eerie glow that shimmered like the shielding of the Phantom Sphere. "I don't know where I am, but I know that Grandpa Spangle is here too," he said to himself as he stepped off the plateau. "And that big triangle over there seems best place to start looking for him; I just hope the natives are friendly.

RAAAAA! The instant he stepped into the forest, he was surrounded by a millions eyes of a billion different creatures. And the sound of crushing brush, broken trees snapped like twigs and archaic creatures walking through seemed travel right for him. He lowered his head in fear and discouragement as he Agent Blank said. "What a surprise…they're not."

*

A large crash echoed deep into the jungle. In the heart of that flora there was small party of 4 who were trekking and cutting through the brush with ease. It was the 2 Guys in White led by Commander Spangle and his captive held by one hand and the Phantom Sphere in the other one. The 2 Guys twitched when they heard that call like something greater than they had ever encountered before.

"Sir, did you hear that," asked the ivory Agent.

"Among all the other stuff we've been hearing in this lately?" added the ebon Agent.

"There's nothing to worry about boys," said the Commander leading straight forth. "As long as we possess the Phantom Sphere, nothing will bother to harm us. Just stick close to me or you're on your own from here."

"Roger that," they both moved closer to his pace.

"It will all be over soon," he preached. "The Ultimate end to the ghost menace in this and any other world."

"The only menace is you," said Sam. "How many people have to tell you that destroying this world will be destroying everything along with it?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that," he whispered to her.

"What?"

"Every war has its price, and it's high time this war ended for good."

"You're crazier than I thought you were."

"Enough of your prattle," he shrugged on her arm. "We're almost to the temple." And he was right for several hundred yards thru the jungle was the steps to the great Phantom Temple. Its shadow was looming as dark as its stones and even darker in the heart of the man who was headed there.

*

And on the other side of the forest, in a crater of smoke and debris a fallen figure had been embedded in the dirt like a falling star child. It was Danny Phantom, beaten and bruised, but still alive for all intense of the world. The ghostly figure slowly awoke from his crash grabbing and clawing his way out of his crater. He tried his best to stand foot, but the strain of the flight that send him there was too much to bear. The second he rose to his fight he collapsed on the jungle floor. His concentration broken he lied flied flat as his ghostly form disintegrated and he became a normal boy again. In this weakened form Danny tried to stir enough strength try to awaken once more. Even knowing that one and not many was dependant upon him; he still could not bring himself get up. As he fell onto the ground and closed his eyes for a moment of eternity he spoke softly the one the name that kept him together even in this fallen state.

"…Sam."

*

"It's time Ms. Manson," they had arrived before the steps of the mighty Phantom Pyramid. It began to glow in sync with the Sphere he held in his hand which he held into the air. The very area began to tremble at the presence of these 2 objects which had not seen each other for untold millennium. "I can feel the powers already and it courses thru every stone of this temple."

"If you want me to open it for you, then you can forget it because this is where I draw my boots," she stomped.

"And what makes you think I need you for that," he raised orb and it began to glow. Like an archaic puzzle that had longed to open, the temple trembled and open a secret passage led by many stones that spread like a gate. At once everyone was stunned to see such darkness even greater than that of Commander Spangle's beady eyes. He laughed in spite of an eerie green glow led into the heart of that darkness.

"You can use the sphere?" she was shocked to ask.

"This close to the source is possible," he replied turning his sights to her. He squeezed her arm and tight and pulled her close to hear these words. "I could simply dispose of your right now and let you fend for yourself, but then who would bear witness to this glorious day?"

"And uh, sir, what about us?" the ivory agent pointed out. Kindly turned around and stepped back into the passage with Sam.

"Well I only need one witness," he said.

And one giant step back, the passage closed and the stones became a wall again closing in front of the 2 agents. Bewilder by this double cross the agents tried to claw and scratch their way through the gates, but to no avail. If anything all their commotion simply proved to stir up the darkest forces within the jungle that began to swarm right toward the temple.

"I did not see this coming did you?" asked the ebony agent.

*

"Phantom…" a voice called to Danny. "Fenton…" The voice called Danny found himself halfway conscious from his fall, until finally it insisted. "Hey Ghost Boy wake up, the world's about to end and you're taking a nap!"

Danny got up to his senses and looked up into the woods around him. From the shadows emerge a white glowing figure barely able to see, but Danny tried his hardest to regain his strength. He was cloaked by the jungle brush, but talks a way that was both stern and familiar.

"What's you name son?" he asked.

"…Danny," he whispered.

"Well Danny, are you just going to lie down and let this happen or are you going to fight?" he coached. "Believe me son, I've done my share of fighting and I found out the hard way that when things look down you just got to get up. After all, you are a Phantom but you are also a Fenton!"

"How, who, are you?" Danny kneeled up to get a better view. And in his shock he saw behind that brush; abide older and a lot more bulky but still not as bulky as his father. It was odd, curious resemblance at first his mind couldn't grasp the concept. Eventually he came to realize that this stranger was not a stranger at all.

"What's the matter son, you look like you've seen a ghost," he laughed. "Ha, ha, get it; we're in the Ghost Zone? Yeah, you'll get it later."

"Do I, know you?" Danny asked.

"Nope, but I know you son," he stepped forth before him. "There's no mistaken the Fenton resemblance, although I didn't know that my little Jacky boy had a brother."

"Wait, what, brother, no," Danny explained. "You're talking about my dad."

"Jacky's a dad now?" he pondered. "Boy I have been gone awhile. Think of all the birthday money I owe you."

"Huh?"

"Look Danny boy, I know this may come as a shock to you but there's something you must know," he looked out in a stern cold stare as he said. "I-am-you-great-grand-father, dum-dum-dum," he immediately reached shock his bewildered hand finally stating. "Jasper's the name, but you can call me Jack."


	15. Part 14

Part 14

"Great-grandpa you're a…ghost," Danny braved to say.

"It's what happens when you've lived in the Ghost Zone as long as I have," he explained. "After the first couple of years your body starts to assimilate genetically alter your physical body into ectoplasm. Eh, but enough about my problems son, I realize Danny that you've got problems of your own. While you're here, my old pal Spongy is just this close from ending the world."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do, I'm a ghost remember. I have ears and eyes all over this place and I was well aware of situation the moment the portal began to stir. I just knew Spongy would do something like this and that is why I sealed the portal to begin with."

"Huh?" Danny was curious as he was tired.

"Spongy and I were at odds, but I thought we were friends," he weaved the tale. "At the very least we were partners in the GiW, I made the gear and Spongy and his boys would always catch the ghosts that escaped the last time the portal was open. Then he got a little obsessive with the idea of destroying ghosts and not just bringing them back through the portal. Soon he got the higher ups convinced to go inside the Forbidden Sector for the ultimate weapon of Ghost destruction. I just let that happen, so I stole the Sphere the sphere and hide it well, then I tried to destroy the portal so it could never be used, but unfortunately there was a tiny back-lash. And the next thing you know I'm here. I decided to use my entrapment to guard over the pyramid, but after so many years my ghost form has deteriorated so that now I'm non-corporeal. Of course that's where you come in, see you're half ghost. I've dedicated my life to leave everything about the Phantom Tribe and by fate it would my family that would spawn a new generation. So I say this as sincerely as possible…Get up and get going already!"

"I can't I'm too weak," he said.

"Oh, for the love of…here let me help." In an instant the blue spirit jumped into Danny's body and possessed his every being. Danny screamed in pain, as his eyes turned bright blue. As if the jungle heard his call, the trees begin to sway toward him. Green energy seeped from all around, pulling itself toward Danny like he was a black hole absorbing all the energy around him. His human body began to disappear as his Phantom form began to take hold. In a short moment he was transformed into Danny Phantom. Fully healed and ready to fight Danny was released from his great-grandfather's hold. Jasper stood beside him as he looked at his hands and felt every fiber of ghostly being tingle with new life, in a manner of speaking.

"How, did, I do, I feel good as new, better even," he was amazed by these results.

"Like I said, I've done my homework on the Phantom Tribe and they had knowledge of how to fully exploit there Phantom powers. One of which involves drawing energy from all forms on the ghost matter that exists so strongly here in the Ghost Zone. It's like you're a kinetic magnet for anything ghostly."

"This is awesome," Danny cheered. "I should think of name for this power, something like the Phantom…"

"We don't have time for names son," he commented. "It's time to put that power to good use and hurry up and save the day? The pyramid should open up for you now."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Danny asked.

"Afraid not son," he waved his hand through his transparent torso. "Remember, non-corporeal? Worry not though, I know you'll give 'em what for. Just let that magnetic bond of your get you the quickest way there. Now hurry, you can't stand around jawing all day."

"Right, I'm on it." Danny flew off like a bullet through the jungle. As he left, the forest seemed to part around him and reset back to original form. It was a demonstration of his new ability parting the seas of anything ghostly in his path straight for the temple.

"Good luck sonny, I'll be with you in spirit or…you know what I mean." And with that he disappeared, like puff of smoke.

As Danny sallied forth, he only had one thought on his mind. "I'm coming Sam."

*

Deep in the Mighty Pyramid of the jungle, Sam and Spangle traveled to the heard of the complex structure. It was a hollowed heart with a large circular table set in the green light shinning down from on high. It was dazzling as it was terrifying that such a machine existed, but Spangle was more than happy to see it at last.

"Why don't you have a seat Ms. Manson," he tossed her arm toward the ground. While she hit the ground, Commander Spangle eagerly approached the stage. He placed the Phantom Sphere at the center of the table and it hovered in the air by some unknown force of will. He eagerly stared into the eyes of the orb, unaware that something was jumping right toward him. Sam had gotten up and grabbed Spangle on the back, scratching, pulling, and doing whatever it took to stop him from going any further. Yet, Spangle's experience had taught him the ways of combat, even here in his advancing years. He managed to get the upper hand and toss Ms. Manson right back on the floor. "You just never give up do you girl?"

"I'm not about to give up without a fight," she insisted.

"You like ever stood a chance against me," he laughed.

"Hey chuckles!" he heard a call.

Sam and Spangle turned around to another hall of the pyramid being form. They saw brick after brick part ways in the path of Danny Phantom as he arrived on the scene floating in midair.

"Danny!" cheered Sam.

"Fenton, how did you get here without-" before he finished.

"It's a long story, more to the point it's time I took care of you once and for all…Spongy," he taunted the old man.

In the midst of his gloating Spangle realized that the table where the Sphere had been was now descending into the ground. And the Phantom Sphere glowed with an amazing aura that rival any light in the darkest day. Everyone looked at it when the Sphere had reached its full potential, first Spangle, then Sam, and then Danny.

"It looks like you time is up," the old man bolted for the sphere. Danny raced him for it and knew it was a race for the finish. For whoever touched the rock first would have the full power of the Phantom Tribe at their disposal, enough power to destroy the Ghost Zone. Danny used the best of his new speed to stop it, but Spangle was closer than he was. It was a split second before anyone realized that Commander Spangle had reached the sphere first.

BLAM! A might force repelled him against the wall right into Sam. They were both piled against each other, but still able to get up after the blast. When they recovered, they did not like what they saw in the pyramid's core. Spangle held the Phantom Sphere in the air as he laughed with wicked delight at his tremendous triumph.

"And now Ghost Boy, The 'real' power of the Phantoms!" he laughed.

Danny and Sam were blinded by the power that surrounded Commander Spangle. What they never saw was his very body infused with ghost energy. His aged frame was transformed, mutated until he was redesigned into the prime of his life. His wrinkles disappeared, his hair became its old color, and body glowed like a radioactive purple. When it was over, Danny and Sam saw the new and improved Spangle who removed his shades and revealed his new dark eyes. They glowed a bright and powerful as the sphere he held in his hand.

"I never dreamed of such power, it's enough to rival the entire ghost zone," said the maddened agent. "And with this power I will destroy it once and for all!"

"Not if I can stop you!" Danny charged full force firing blast after blast directly as Spangle. Yet, not matter how many times he fired, circling him like a airplane to get as many shots as possible, not a shot his spangle. It was as if some invisible shield had absorbed every shot of ghost energy that came his way.

"You're little tricks can not harm me," he said.

"Then how good are your fists?" Danny charged with punch and kick at many times the average speed of the greatest human fight. It only took one hand for Spangle to deflect each punch and kick as if he could see every move before it happened. And then with one punch he slammed Danny square into the wall leaving an impression of him against it. As he fell to the floor next to Sam Spangle stepped forward to explain exactly what he was dealing with. "With this sphere I know every technique of the Phantom Tribe. And I can counter everything you through at me just as easily as turning my head. If knowledge were power then you wouldn't even make it passed he driveway boy."

"Danny you can't fight him head on," Sam cautioned.

"Then I'll have to fight him full force," Danny was ready to use his new ability. By reaching out beyond the pyramid walls he was able to make contact with anything ghostly and draw it into the temple until it filled every particle of his being to more power than anything he had felt before. As ghost energy seep out through every pour, Danny turned to Sam and whisper to her as softly as he could say in this overpowered state. "…cover your ears."

He released the Ghostly Wail, concentrated and then focused directly at the Phantom Sphere. Spangle used every once of power the sphere had given him to hold its structure together. He was torn back dragging his feet along the floor as he used the Sphere like a shield. It was hard to hold, but then Spangle finally figure out what to do. It held the Sphere up in his hands and it echoed Danny's wail through the roof of the pyramid that was heard through out even the most distant parts of the Ghost Zone. And what was worse was that Danny couldn't stop his screaming, and it was draining every last drop of energy he had left.

"Danny, stop!" Sam tried to shake him loose from this perpetual cycle.

"He can't as long as I have the power," Spangle gloated. "I'll drain every last drop of his life force until he virtually disappears." It was true for as Sam saw Danny was begin to fade from existence. Spirit and body were transcending into oblivion and all Sam could do was watch and try to pull him apart from his plight.

"Come on Danny, don't leave now," she held on tight!

BLAST! Three lasers shot as one and hit the sphere in Spangle's hands. The sphere rolled onto the floor breaking the link between Danny and the sky. Danny collapsed reverting to his human form and Sam was there to catch him. As she turned to see who was responsible she saw Spangle looking behind him at 3 shadowy figures with laser pistols pointed straight at him. They had entered from the large passage that Danny had left wide open, guided by the mysterious flow of energy they had followed here.

"Uncle Spang," called Agent Blank at the lead. "I'm amazed with the new make over, but I think it's time you admit that you've grown mad with power."

"Insolent whelp," he taunted. "How dare you try and stop me…" Then he turned to his attention to his former assistants with more fury than his nephew. "And you 2, I'll have your afterlives for this."

"Look Commander, we're maybe inclined to agree with Agent Blank," meekly said the ivory agent.

"And you did leave us out there with the beasts, Agent Blank saved us both so-"before the ebon agent could speak.

"Save it, you will all pay for this!"

"From the way things look to me uncle you don't have your Sphere and we have the anti-ghost lasers," he confidently said. Spangle held out his hands that glowed with dark energy and his eyes still as dark as the sphere he had lost. It made them think twice about this bold decision.

"I've still enough time to get rid of the likes of you and plenty of time for more pressing matters." It was a showdown between lasers and fists, ghost fighters and ghost powers. At the very least, they tried to slow him down. Sam was too busy tending to Danny, who was barely able to open his eyes at the sheer rush of all the loss of energy. Sam tried her best to keep him awake so as not to lose him completely.

"Danny you have to get up, get up!" she called while holding his hand.

"I'm here Sam…" he whispered. "I'm just tired than usual."

"You have to get up; can't you recharge yourself like before?"

"No…" he squirmed. "Not enough energy nearby…I can't reach it like last time."

Sam thought as hard as she could on how Danny could find a source of energy to absorb. And she realized as she held Danny's hand that he may have only one option left.

"…Danny," she sternly instructed. "Try taking the energy from me."

"No, I can't…" he rejected. "I can't risk it on someone who's not a ghost."

"I may not be a ghost, but I do have ghost energy," she recalled. "Spangle said the Phantom sphere's power is subconsciously with me. That energy must be Phantom like everything else in this place. If it's the same you can use it to recharge yourself."

"Sam…what if you're wrong? I could drain your life-force," he warned.

"You'll have to do it, you have to try," she squeezed his hand tight.

"What about Spangle," he said. "He throws back every attack I've got."

"There has to be a way to counter it, reserve it somehow," she hopped.

And idea occurred to Danny on just how to take care of 2 birds with one stone. "Reserve…magnet."

Sam was a little confused but all ears to anything at this point.

"My new power is draws ghost energy like a magnet…I bet it can also repel energy as well, just like Spangle." Sam could feel where he was going with this.

"And when 2 opposing forces collide…"

"Thank you Sam."

"Danny," she smile as he grabbed her hand and concentrated. A small amount of ghost energy began to resonate within his palms. Meanwhile, the 3 agents where not handling their situation well, in fact they were lying on the ground defeated in the shadow of more powerful Spangle.


	16. Part 15

Part 15

"You boys have a lot to learn before you're up to my speed," said Spangle as he dusted off his coat from the very short combat between his foes. Agent Blank and his 2 agents lied on the ground barely able to move. It left him just enough time to straighten his suit, look around for the Phantom Sphere. It was right behind him, barely a few steps within his reach. This time he was determine not to leave anything else to chance. "It's time I ended this once and for all."

He reached out to the Phantom sphere with both hands and began to pick up it. No matter what anyone tried to do, they could seem to reach out and stop him. Anyone, except for a long white hand grabbed over Spangle's hands. He looked into the eyes of the revitalized Danny Phantom ready with a smile of delight on his face.

"Here!" Danny called to his foe. "Let me help you with that." With all his power, Danny drew into his first that made the Phantom Sphere glow with an eerie light that had never been seen before. Not matter how hard Spangle tried to get Danny off he was never able to let go. Then Spangle used his own power to try and repel Danny from his grip. The surge was so powerful that even Spangle was amazed when he threw himself and everyone in the room across the floor. Danny was tossed and when got back up he had lost his Phantom form, but much to his success Danny noticed something was different. Spangle held the Sphere toward his torso, but it was different from before. It was completely hollow like a large piece of marble that show no spark in its core. Spangle only held on as tight as he could with a bewildered look on his face.

"What have you done!" cried Spangle.

"He's neutralized the Phantom Sphere," said Sam.

"I used that last of my power to repel the sphere at the same time you were drawing from it making forcing you to use your repel attack," Danny stood up to gloat. "When you tried to repel a repellant, we backfired at each other and that cause the Sphere to become useless."

"What you have in your hands now might as well be a very old and round paper weight."

"NOOOOOOOO!" he cried to the heavens as he kneeled to the floor. Leaving the man alone, the Sam and Danny helped Agent Blank and his associates up to their feet. Spangle was too much in shock to do anything or so it seemed…

"Boy, guys are pretty bright you need to be," said Agent Blank.

"Gee thanks," Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"he blushed.

"She's just kidding," said Danny. "Seriously do all you guys lack a sense of humor?"

"He's joking right?" asked the ebon agent.

"I believe so," said the ivory agent.

"As for you 2, I hope you guys appreciate us saving your butts," said Danny. "Now, maybe you guys can do me a favor and stay off mind for now on."

"I'm afraid we're not in charge of company policy, ghost boy," said the ebon agent.

"We've only tolerated your fugitive status thus far," said the ivory.

"You know my Dad 'is' the Chief of the GiW and maybe I can ask him," said Agent Blank.

"That would be…" Danny stopped when he heard a small voice from behind. It belonged to Spangle who was ranting in the dark.

"Can't win, can't lose," Danny heard Spangle whisper. Everyone paid attention as his laughter began to grow in the dark. Then reaching out his hand to the floor he searched every pattern beneath his feat, until he found something that would change the stakes. "If I can't win and I can't lose," he said. "Then we all lose!" He slammed his hand down on the floor and activated a secret lever of a trap.

Danny and the rest of his friends watched as the Sphere lifted into the air just right about Spangle's head. Every mechanism of working of the Pyramid began to transform, inside and out. All the levers all the passages began to seal, and around the sphere there began to form a larger sphere out of all the stones that made up the Pyramid's foundation. It was a sphere to protect the sphere and Spangle happily stayed with it, entombed with his prize.

"What have you done Uncle Spang," asked Agent Blank.

"My name is Commander Spangle you fool," he meekly said but, he was going to tell them everything. "This is a failsafe built into the Pyramid, should anyone try to tamper with the Power of the Sphere. I was able to avoid it, knowing of its presence but now I have a cause to use it. Soon the Pyramid will be converted and all the Forbidden Sector will be turned the particles. It's a fitting end for a fine beginning."

They could hear it outside in the jungle and trees. All forms of life and plant began to uproot, sucked into the pyramid like a vacuum. It all began to blanket the Pyramid like a sphere and the Pyramid itself was becoming a Sphere, as hollow and thick as the greatest armor. There was no way in and soon there would be no way out.

"We have to get out of here," cried the ebon agent.

"This place is coming down," the ivory agent cried.

Ever the hero, Danny would not leave anyone to such a fate as Spangle has condemned himself and he tried his best to stop him. Sam tried to stop him, so did Agent Blank, but he rushed over the half completed sphere around the orb and Spangle he reached out his hand as one final gesture of good faith.

"Spongy you have to get out of there," said Danny. "You'll be trapped forever if you don't let go of the sphere."

"And why would I let go," he stood up face to face with Danny with a wicked smile across his brow. "I'll figure out how to undo what you did…and when I do I'll have all the power I need and more to finish you and the other fools once and for all…I just need time, and that's something I've go plenty of now…ha, ha, ha," he laughed. He laughed until the walls completely sealed him in with the sphere and closed the first inner chamber walls. Danny was stunned, but he couldn't help but comment one last time.

"Did I tell him he was crazy," asked Danny?

"I think we all have, now let's go," Sam tried to pull his arm, but Danny wouldn't budge.

"We can't leave here," said Danny.

"What are you saying?" asked Sam.

"Where do you expect us to go?" he shouted. "All the passages are gone and the whole Forbidden Sector is imploding on us. Not to mention the only portal out of here is long gone?" Danny hopelessly gleamed.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

Danny couldn't figure out a thing and time was running out.

And while he thought, the Pyramid had finished consuming the entire Forbidden Sector and it formed a giant sphere so perfect, but so still just floating through the dead center of the Ghost Zone where no one would find it.

*

Back in the deserts of Arizona, wounds were healing. And friendships were mended. Though a compromise of waiting and seeing, the Chief and the Fentons had called a temporary truce. They didn't even know if they would ever comeback without a portal or way of knowing who would come back in one or more pieces. The tension was mounting and things looked incredibly grim, but they tried to stay calm.

"What's taking them so long?" asked the Chief GiW.

"Knowing Danny he's taking his own time trying to find a way of escape," said Valerie.

"And while he waits, my son gets deeper into danger," said the Chief.

"Relax, he's in good hands."

"My son is a wanted vigilante in the most dangerous area in the Ghost Zone," he said. "In fact I don't see why I shouldn't arrest all of your for allow that boy to go around unchecked."

"Look you're perspective is like your name, Guys in White," said Valerie. "You may not realize this, but beyond your logic Danny has save this world not just once but every time Amity Park has come under attack. And sure he causes some damage, and he's a bit of a glory hound, but I know Danny and he's going to make it no matter, what?"

BOOM a large blast was heard in the sky. They saw a portal form out of thin air above there heads looking down like an eye. Everyone was at the ready not knowing what to expect from the mass. 5 figures floated down to Earth like angels without winds. They landed softly on the ground as the portal vanished behind them. And in the light of rising sun, everyone saw who they were and especially who had led them out.

"Danny!" everyone called. From his Dad to his Mom, to his sister Jazz, but Valerie was the most suspicious when she saw that smile on his face.

"Wait," she held them back. "Are you really Danny?" She held her cannon at her shoulder ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Not exactly," said light hearted specter. He closed his eyes a blue aura surrounded his body. In a few seconds another spirit separated from Danny's body. It was Jasper Fenton's incorporeal form standing right next to Danny as he snapped out of his trance and became the Danny Phantom that everyone knew and loved. He was a little shocked to welcome by an enormous cannon on Val's part and he just had to ask. "Uh, are we still friends Val?"

"It really is you," Valerie thru down her weapon and ran toward him. Sam was by his side as everyone he knew from family to friend gathered around him in jubilant celebration. And the GiW stood back as the Chief held his son in his arms once more trying to ask for his forgiveness and understanding. It was a joyous time, but there were some things that were said and others that needed to be said.

"Danny you made it back," cried his Mom and Dad.

"Yeah, well he helped me," he pointed to Jasper. "I didn't even know I could create portals on my own without a map or something."

"It's was a long shot you know," Jasper said. "Portals just don't pop of thin air unless you know what you're doing or in this case just punch really hard through the space-time continuum, ha-ha. Still, you may want to try using an old fashioned portal in the future. I'm surprise we didn't end up halfway across the world with that gag." There were a few laughs, but Grandpa Newton just couldn't help but stared at Jasper's transparent form.

"Wait a minute…" he stared right into Jasper's eyes and he just smiled right back at him. He couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity around this transparent stranger in their midst. "…Dad, is that you?"

"Boo!" he scared the living daylights of Newton

"Yah, you're a ghost," he ducked and covered.

"Oh, yeah sure, now you believe in ghosts!" Valerie laughed and so did everyone else along with her. However, turning to the Chief and his son, things were not going well for the Agent Blank's associates.

"You 2," the Chief looked up to the 2 agents behind Blank. They feared his wrath as he got up to his feet and marched right to them in an aggress manner. "I aught to have you 2 court martial and through in the brig for your siding with a madman," he said.

"Sir, you have to believe us," said the ivory agent.

"It was out of fear, not compliance," said the ebon agent.

"I can vouch for them." All 3 were surprised to hear those words coming from Agent Blank with a smile. "I mean sure these guys are lowlifes, but I doubt they really see things as clear as right and wrong. More like who the bigger stick has pointed at their heads. Am I right?"

They chose their words carefully. Even though it was an insult to their very faces, they knew that if they said less or more that the Chief would have their heads. So the best thing for them to do was to play along. "That's right, we were misled."

"Well then, ahem," the Chief got up and straightened his shades. "Then I guess I can forgive a momentary lapse of misconduct…However, that doesn't mean you 2 are going unpunished. As of now I'm demoting you to monitor status!"

"Huh?" it was the same job that Blank had held.

"I'm sure a few months on monitors will put you back on track to what it is this business is all about. And I'll be expecting full reports from your supervisor on your behavior?"

"Supervisor?" they inquired.

"Yes, that is if Agent Blank will accept," he turned to his shocked son.

"What, me?" he asked.

"Yes, that is if you think you're up to it…son," said the Chief. He looked at the GiW agents whose fate he now held with but a word. And he figured now it was time for some sweet irony in this once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Yes sir, Chief," he saluted.

"Good man," he then turned his sights to other matters. "And you Ghost Boy!"

Every GiW surrounded them with weapons at the ready. The Chief stepped forward, but Danny showed no fear and neither did this friends or family. They stood united as the men who were holding them together. The Chief looked in his eyes, his son behind him not knowing what to expect. The Chief simply smiled and shook his head.

"Currently policies what they are, I think I allow a national hero to get off with a warning," he insisted. The entire legion of men stood down for good this time.

"Gee, thanks Chief," said Danny.

"And if it's all the same with you, I'd like to keep this incident confidential," he said. "Our budget is as low as it is with you doing all the work, and I don't we can afford any more bad publicity with everything that has happened for our Department."

"You Chief, I think I can work out a fair compromise for the both of us."

"Danny, what are you doing," asked Sam.

"Trust me," he whispered. The chief was reluctant, but seeing the trust in his son's shades he knew that it was time that the 2 groups finally reach some sort of terms.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"


	17. Part 16

Part 16

"So long, gift shop," said the weeping mayor of Amity Park. Tucker held a token funeral for his beloved venue, in which the city works bulldozed remains to make way for a vacant lot. "I hardly felt your revenue…"

"I guess this would be a bad time to mention that you policy doesn't cover this," said Mr. Gray. That didn't help, but there was something that did. Tucker heard the distinct sound of the Fenton RV tearing up the asphalt. Yet, it wasn't alone for there was a caravan of long vans that followed close behind them. The parked in front of Tucker and Mr. Gray and opened up to a very familiar face. Everyone got out the vehicles, Tucker was confused to see Guys in White side by side with Danny and his family, including Grandpa and Great-grandpa.

"Uh, Danny, do you know that those are Guys in White," he pointed out.

"Yeah, it crossed my mind," Danny laughed.

"Well okay, then it's good to see you anyway," he palled up and put his hand over the shoulder. "I take you saved the day. Go ahead and don't spare me the juicy details because once I get the press they're going to eat this story up! I mean, Danny Phantom saves town and possibly the world again. I mean, you'll be busy just trying to pick off the press with a stick."

"Tucker…no," Danny gently moved his arm off his shoulder. "I've talked it over with these Guys and we've reached an understanding about all this." Danny made the way for the Chief of the GiW to step in and turn on his intimidation face for especially Tucker to see.

"I'm afraid this story will have to remain CLASSIFIED of the highest order," said the Chief. "As such you will divulge, exaggerate, or tell anyone, especially the press, about anything that has gone on here or any related incidents thereof. Further more as far as you story is concern, it was simply a rogue weather balloon and which Mr. Phantom was so kind as to help us track down before it could do any permanent damage. And if you do not comply with this order, I'll be sure to send you straight to a Federal Prison…understood?"

"Uh, yeah, I get it, hush, hush, right?" Tucker said. "Okay, I guess it's just back to business as always. Which is no problem, this little setback will only hold us back few weeks. And I'll need my man Danny here for some major PR; I can see a whole campaign. Danny Phantom helps clean up the city."

"Actually, that's another thing," Tucker didn't like where this was going. "From now on I'm going to takes things a little slower. I'm leaving things to my family at Fenton-Tuck to handle, because I realize that I need some personal time."

"And that means no more of this bugging," Sam pointed her fist in his face. "I'm going to see personally that your satellite tracking system is permanently dismantled."

"Of course this means we're going to be busy handling ghost cases," said Jack. "A perfect time to promotion my 'own' glow in the dark action figure."

"And lots not forget some new tools for the Fenton arsenal," laughed Maddie.

"Wait, Danny, let's talk about this, I mean how can I promote Danny Phantom without Danny Phantom?" he asked everyone, but no body budge even once heavily supporter. "Come Jazz, you got to help me here, try to talks this over with me partner?"

"Sorry Tucker, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to resign," she plainly stated. "You see I've just been offered a new job. I'm going to be the liaison between Fenton-Tuck and the new GiW facility constructed right here in Amity Park."

"New what," Tucker gasped?

"New facility Tuck," said Danny. "I told the GiW that due to all the ghost activity it would prudent to open up a small wing here in Amity. Of course what's always prevented them in the past was cooperation between city and public officials. That's where you come in Tuck, unless you've against an internal audit, so that citizens know exactly how much you've been spending on the city's budget?"

"You know technically," whispered Mr. Gray. "That whole secret tracking system was not covered in the budget plan."

"And to look over this new building I'm leaving my s-Agent Blank in charge of affairs here," the Chief said with pride.

"You know I think I see a vacant lot over there that would be perfect for our needs." He pointed to the site of the old gift shop which had been cleared in the ceremony just recently.

"This can't be happening," Tucker was shocked. "I can't, can't this day get any worse?"

A thunderous call began to sound through the streets. Everyone was shaken by who or what it could be coming their way. Yet, they were relieved to see a stampede of citizens rushing down the block. They were angry of course, carrying signs and chatting slogans through the remains of the town that were no destroy. And they didn't care for Danny or the Guys in White around the block. Danny and his friends saw them surrounding Tucker and Mr. Gray. While they looked around at all the angry faces, one person stood out above the rest. He was wearing a distinct badge of honor for the people in revolt. Tucker knew he was in trouble the first sign he saw when it read, "Teacher's Association."

"Mr. Foley," said the leader.

"Why Mr. Lancer, didn't I get your calls," he recognized the bald head of his former school teacher. And this time the look in eyes signal a very unpleasant demeanor.

"Mr. Foley I'm afraid we have grown beyond mere small talk," he said. "In fact, recent renovations to our beloved town have proven that certain policies you have are not in the best interest in our safety. That is why I, President of the Teacher's Association Committee and elected representative of this well organized angry mob would like to discuss certain changes that I suggest you alter…immediately." Tucker was in a corner, knowing his entire reign fringed on the handles of these many people surrounding him.

"Uh, Mr. Gray?" he had mysterious disappeared. And Tucker saw him outside the angry mob right next to his daughter Val and rest of the Fenton family.

"Sorry sir," he shouted. "Would be a bad time for my resignation."

"So, are we going help him out of this jam," asked Val.

"Eventually," said Sam. "I just enjoy watching him sweat."

*

Sometime later, at the Fenton-Tuck building, Maddie and Jack had salvaged the Ghost Zone portal from the wreckage. And before their family, Jasper and the Gate Guardian stood at the horizon of entering the gate. The Guardian was beside Jasper and he said his last goodbyes to all the Fentons and especially his son who he had grown fond from all their long distance apart.

"Are you sure you have to go ghost Dad?" asked Grandpa Newton.

"I'm sorry son, but I belong to the Ghost Zone now," he patted his grey head. "And with the Forbidden lost and the Phantom Sphere forever locked away I think it's time I explore more of this Ghost Zone the way I always wanted to. And for what its worth I'm sorry about all the grief I put you through son."

"Ah Dad, you were always the best, even if you weren't a vacuum salesman" he said. Even though he had no form, Grandpa Newton and Jasper tried to hug and it was the best that either of them had ever felt.

"So Gate guy," asked Danny. "What are you going to do?"

"With nothing to guard I do not know what my purpose will be," said the giant ghost. "Whatever it may I think it's time I let the Walking Ghost tribe finally rest and begin to live my own afterlife."

"Don't worry big guy," Jasper floated up beside him. "You can travel with me until you figure that out for yourself. And in the meantime you kids try to best of you can be. I'll see you around, preferably not to soon."

They waved, he waved and then the 2 of them disappeared through the void.

"It was great meeting old Granddad again," said the younger Jack Fenton. "Now, what about you Dad, got any plans until Mom gets back from her expedition?"

"I was going back to get working on the house, but son there's something I need to ask you," he put his hand over his shoulder. "Could you explain things about this Ghost thingy? I mean it's fancy to me, but maybe you can help me understand a few things."

"Dad," he began to well up with joy. However, he held his expression back because he was a guy and to proud to emit his feelings for his dad. "…It would be my honor. Why don't you come inside and we'll talk it over a cup of Joe."

"Uh, son, you know your house is destroyed too right?"

"Yes, but we have an RV and that's really all we need, at least until the renovation gets started," he connected.

"Gee son, maybe I can give you a few points on renovating, would you believe I actually renovated my old home numerous times."

"Yes you've told me, but I'd like to hear it again, Dad."

Everyone left to get in the RV and for the first time they saw Grandfather and Son bonding for perhaps the first time in a long while. Inside there were refreshments, cold and hot beverages, but that didn't concern 2 of the Fenton crew. Danny and Sam simply stood together outside looking at the portal like a great shining stone of love.

"Say Sam," asked Danny. "Do you think you still have that latent ghost knowledge that Spangle was talking about?"

"No, I think you drained that ability when I helped you in the Forbidden Sector," she smiled.

"It was cool while it lasted I guess," he said.

"Yeah, but I guess things are just back to normal I guess."

"Or as normal as things get around here," they both laughed. They both held hands and cuddle up beside each others shoulders. In the moment of bliss, Danny swore he heard her say.

"I'll always love you Danny, until the edge of beyond."

"I love you too Sam," Danny told her back.

"Huh?" Sam was shocked to hear him say that.

"What, you said you loved me too right?"

"Well, yeah, but I was…thinking it first…"

It was this revelation that neither of them could ignore. It could have been a small flux, but then they soon realize that something else was different from now on.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Weeks later…

Amity Park was looking good. Everything was back to the way it was, well almost everything. For a new facility had been built in the town, the GiW's new base of operations. That wasn't the building that everyone had gathered around; in fact everyone was gathered around the old school. It was where parents and students alike had assembled in front of another giant cloth around the school and a stage that had been set so early in the morning. Everyone cheer and talked when they saw Mayor Tucker standing next to Mr. Lancer and the rest of the Teacher Association. Fearfully, Tucker was behind the eyes of the most dreaded force he had ever survived and so he went through with the ceremony.

"Citizens of Amity Park," said the Mayor. "It is my…great pleasure to announce the reopening of our illustrious Casper High School and the dismantling of the online learning course due to technical difficulties beyond my control."

"Hur-ray?" the crowd meekly chanted.

"So while we probe and debug the power of these new technologies, I hereby declare that all students please attend these halls of learning for some good old fashion face to face interface with the studious staff of teachers and faculty."

"Yay!" everyone cheer and happy that the school was reopened. The curtains fell, and what it revealed was the same old school with a fresh makeover. Every pole was polished, ever stone was washed; it was sparkling jewel of an institution. And so, Tucker gave the stage to Mr. Lancer who reached out his arms and took a deep breath of air.

"Great Gatsby it's good to be back," Mr. Lancer said. "Don't you just love the smell of education in the morning? There's nothing like the institution of learning." They continued to cheer until he stopped them with a petrifying stare as he said. "Now, all you kids get back to class, you got lot of catching up to do and less time to do it in. Get going!"

All the teenage students ran through the doors and parents cheer them on as they went about there business. And closing the ceremony, Mr. Lancer turned to Tucker with on last little statement.

"Don't think I've forgotten you Mr. Foley," he said. "Just cause you're the Mayor doesn't mean you don't have overdue homework. So I'll look forward to seeing you in class," he smiled as he walked away back into the school. While he sulked Sam and Danny came to cheer him up in his gloomy mood.

"Cheer up Tuck, things could have turned out a lot worse you know," said Danny.

"At least you still go…you're health," said Sam.

"What's the point of being Mayor if you can't exploit anyone anymore?" he cried.

"Are you still broken up about loose you gift shop?" asked Danny.

"Or is it the press hounding you since they don't have Danny anymore?" asked Sam.

"It's not that," he began to put his hands on his head. "I had to let go of Star and Paulina because of all the budget cutbacks to rebuild the city-ah, ho-ho-ho-ho." He wept all the way through the doors and Sam and Danny could only watch and shake their heads.

"You think he'll get over it?" asked Danny.

"Sooner or later," Sam held Danny's hand. They walked into toward the hall and kissed just one last time before entering the school.

"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sam.

"Absolutely," he smiled backed.

They talked without words, there minds as one from this peculiar side effect.

"Do you think we should tell anyone that we can read each other's minds now?" Danny thought to Sam.

"Nah, I don't see why we have to make a major headline about it," she telepathically responded. "Maybe we can give it a few days…or weeks"

"Good, then may you can help me with my English paper?"

"Danny I don't think that's how it's going to work."

"Oh, come on, I'm really bad at English."

"Well my thoughts are with you."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

*

Meanwhile, inside the new GiW building there was a small measure of activity since it started. And 2 agents were on monitor duty leaving Agent Blank with the big desk handling the most important field work. Today was pretty slow for the usual and the biggest event was the reopening of the school. Agent Blank was leaning on the controls much to the other agent's annoyance. He chatted and they pretended to show interest but deep in their minds they dreaded the day they sided with his madman uncle.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but I can feel some real chemistry between us," Agent Blank rambled. "I mean sure she thinks are relationship is pure professional, but you think if I ask her out or something she just might-"

BAM, the agents jumped when they heard a strong arm barging through the door. It was a woman with long red hair and formal suit carrying long blueprints and plans. They recognized as the eldest child of the Fenton clan. Agent Blank turned read at the very sight of her.

"Jazz?" but she was not interested in casual talk.

"Blank, I need you to contact Danny now!"

"What, what's the problem?" he asked.

She laid out the blueprints and charts on Agent Blank's desk for all to see. There were mounds of data that could not be translated at first by the 3 agents, but was as clear to Jazz's careful calculations.

"You know how we've been trying to analyze the signal that was transmitted when the Phantom Sphere was activated?"

"Yeah it was just an image and some gibberish right?"

"Not exactly," she folded out a drawing of the original Gate and exerts of data all laid out in a row. "From what me and parents have determine is that the signal is more like a warning not to activate the Phantom Sphere. It says, 'it will bring great destruction.'"

"Isn't that the reason my Uncle wanted to active it in the first place?"

"Yeah, but warning is written out of contexts."

"Huh?"

"It's not describing the Sphere itself is the source of destruction. It's actually referring to an exterior sources to which the Sphere draws upon its activation."

"And that means?"

"It's not just a mainframe it's also a beacon," she dreaded to say. "And whatever it attracts may have just been responsible for wiping out the Phantom Tribe ages ago. When it was active that signal was sent all around, like a radio wave it reached out into space?"

"So what, there are ghost's in space, right…right," Jazz was uncertain and that uncertainty brought fear to everyone in the room. They could look up and hope that whatever was out there did not hear the call. In the abyss of space all there was is darkness and beyond the scope of the human eye the darkness began to move.

**The End…or is? **

**------**

_Author's Afterword: _I admit it's no my best work or even the least complicated to understand, but for the first time in a long time I finally did what I wanted to do and this speak my mind. I said what I wanted to say, and finally proved that I could get a story done if I wanted to, should the urge to write happen again. Thank you all for reading and enjoying.**  
**


End file.
